


Namin drabbles

by emlary



Category: Lovesick the series (Thai drama), Lovesick the series (Thai drama) - RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Namin short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oct 11, 2015

剧组里面只有Ngern一个人知道，Min问为什么的时候觉得很没面子，因为他一直自以为保密工作滴水不透。

“得了吧，每次只要你俩一前一后出现，你身上全是Na须后水的味道。还用得着避嫌？你啊，毛还没张齐，哪儿用得着须后水？”

Ngern捏了一下他的脸颊，又是看小屁孩的眼神。Min不喜欢别人总把他当小孩子，这点上P'Na还算差强人意，至少每次在车后座把他双腿架在肩膀上时从没把他当做小孩子。

“Nong Min，你真的满14岁了对吧？”  
“拜托P'，我都15岁了。”  
“我是不该多管闲事，但万一……假如发生什么事，随时可以来找P'，知道了吗？”

P'Ngern是好心没错，但现在Min最不需要的就是知心大哥哥大姐姐们的感情建议。让他们都以为自己还是个需要呵护的初中生也好，越是这样，每次跟P'Na在众人面前打哑谜就越刺激。

不知不觉间，Min迷上了只有两个人知道规则的禁忌游戏。

“我觉得Turn On那首Don’t Tell Anyone不错。”

导演让大家提议大结局中Ohm用铃声传情给Mick听的歌，听到P'Na的选择Min简直想翻白眼，剧情明明是通过广播让全校都听到Ohm跟Mick道歉，还选歌词尽是些什么“别让人发现我注视你的眼神”、“别告诉别人我们对彼此的感觉”、“我们一起守护这个秘密”、“我们是秘密情人”的歌，难道不是此地无银三百两？不出意外，Na刚说完眼神就瞟到他这边，他知道——只有他知道，这个看似轻描淡写的眼神想说什么。更像是无声的挑逗，就像宣布午休的时候，只要一个眼神，之后他就在跟片场隔了一条街的偏僻的地下停车场里找到了Na的车。半个小时后，两个人都大汗淋漓浸湿了拍戏的校服，嘴角边白色的“犯罪”痕迹才刚刚被抹掉，并不妨碍Na抓起前座的一袋寿司外卖与他分享。食与色，每一样他都甘之如饴。

“就算你再翻白眼也没用，导演已经决定用我挑那首歌了。”

放工时就更好办了，开车送他回家真是温柔贴心的好哥哥。谁也不知道说这话时Na的左手并不在档杆上。大腿内侧留下的痕迹只是小事，还好已经换回自己的裤子，不然还没到家又要弄脏了戏服。

这种事开了头，好像做多少都不够。因为年轻吧，Min丝毫没觉得跟对方有什么关系。

所以听说跟Oat共同举办的双人粉丝会当天Na另有活动时，Min一点都没多想，还“礼貌”地回谢了对方的祝福推文。他天生就喜欢演戏，这边光明正大的亲亲抱抱啊、横坐大腿啊、深情对视啊，和小伙伴各种戏码演得好嗨，绝对全情投入，保证值回票价。

“累了？”

熟悉的须后水的味道，累到懒得问对方为什么会来。反正他一听到个人化妆间的门被反锁上的声音，就肆无忌惮地整个人都挂到对方身上，任由那双温柔的大手把他抱到沙发上。

“刚才可不是这样的喔！大家都说你一秒变攻，男前得不得了。”

P'Na摇了摇手机，Twitter上大概已经有粉丝发了现场表演的图片，那又怎样？

“I learn from the best.”

他喜欢玩火时心跳过速的感觉，果不其然下一秒双唇就被Na捕获了，蛮不讲理地啃咬，像是惩罚又像是讨好，不用说一个字，他主动与对方交缠的唇舌就是最好的证明。

“干嘛？P'吃醋啦？”  
“两个小屁孩有什么好吃醋的。”

嘴炮归嘴炮，他们不玩这一套，这是两人心照不宣的默契。好像谁先喜欢谁就输了。

“今天不做吗？”

安静下来，封闭的房间里只有Na轻轻为他按揉肩膀摩擦衣物的声音。

“喂，到底谁才是二十岁的成年人？还以为你今天累了……”  
“谁知道哪个二十岁的就不行了？”

已经累趴了还耍嘴皮子的下场就是完全陷入对方的节奏，今次P'显然很有耐心，探进裤子拉链的仿佛是魔术师的手，变着花样数次将要把他带上顶峰，又残忍地停住，紧接着又开始下一轮，快感像涌潮般越积越高。他舒服地靠在P'Na怀里，既想马上射出来，又想无限延长这份甜蜜的折磨。不敢相信小小的化妆间里回荡着的呻吟是自己忍不住叫出来的，只怕门太薄，万一有人路过，只要一听就会知道里面满室旖旎。

“嘘——这是我们的秘密，你也不想被外面天真可爱的Minoat粉丝发现吧。”

被发现的羞耻感和与他们身份不符的禁忌感让Min再也无力支撑，被延缓的高潮最终来临时他几乎尖叫着射在对方手里。

“那……你怎么办？”

P'Na调整了一下坐姿，顶着Min的硬物显然让两个人都很在意。谁料他用二十岁大男生成熟的嗓音故意压低在Min耳边回答，“记在账上。其实我现在就想把你操哭，但今天先饶了你。”

这场游戏，P'Na又领先了他一局。


	2. Oct 17, 2015

a) 

“好撑啊！粉丝都说2.2里我变胖了，P'还点那么多。”

口是心非的小混蛋，明明刚才吃得比谁都开心，刺身、寿司、手卷统统席卷一空。

“谁说胖了？让P'摸摸看。”

Na的手才放到腰侧，穿白T的少年就敏感地扭了一下。

“不要，会被拍到。”

“拍到又怎么样？不就是哥哥帮弟弟丈量一下腰围么？”

说着那双引人浮想联翩的手就钻了进去，大大的手掌贴在肚子上好暖好舒服。

“根本没有胖嘛。”

Min瞪了一眼“好心”的哥哥，原来嘴上说的和手上做的根本不是一回事。白T里面的那双手越来越不安分，骨节分明的手指轻松突破了裤腰，眼看再往下就要……

“你是不是演Ohmmick的限制级脑洞演上瘾了？”Min想调侃了一下P'Na。

早该知道Na从来都不是吃素的，他侧过身在Min的耳边压低了嗓音：“那你倒说说看，是P'Ohm的脑洞里想这样，还是N'Mick的脑洞里自己想要P'Ohm这样呢？”

b)

“哪有哥哥让弟弟买单的？”

“上周活动P'已经给我们送了果汁，今天该我请客啦。”

“送你的就是送你的，跟今天没关系。”

“那怎么行，一直都是P'……”

这时Palm笑着朝他们走过来，身为寿司店的老板，剧组的小伙伴过来捧场他一直都很欢迎。

“你们俩再这么推来推去，外面那群举着手机、相机的女孩子都快流口水了。好啦好啦，这顿算我的。就Min刚才发那张你俩在店里的合影，不知道又要拉来多少迷妹迷弟的生意，说不定还有人要指名你俩坐过的位子，我看要不要立个NaMin情侣专座的牌子？”

c) 

刚吃完饭，Min又跟着Na去了他开的Dr. Fresh果汁店，老板巡店当然是随便喝。跟P'出来玩果然什么都不需要他操心，吃喝玩乐全都有P'照顾得妥妥当当。想到这里，Min觉得新鲜的果汁入口也甜到了心里。

“好甜呀！”

“诶？怎么会甜？”

Na拿过Min手里红色的西柚汁，想也没想就对着瓶口也喝了一口。他为自己的品牌定下的原则就是不加糖也不加水，保证是百分百天然纯粹的果汁，西柚汁应该是微酸的才对，自己喝着也是酸酸的，为什么Min却说……

“我说甜就是甜，甜甜甜！”

小屁孩不讲道理还跟他比鬼脸的样子让人忍俊不禁。直到他转身看见柜台上还放着一支Min刚才没拿的吸管，才意识到自己的失态。他指着两人都接触过的瓶口——

“我让他们重新给你做一瓶。”

只见Min咬着嘴唇直摇头，通红的耳尖诚实地透露了少年的心事。


	3. Oct 22, 2015

刚代表Lovesick剧组拿下最性感卡司大奖，这帮西装革履的大男孩今晚不知道谋杀了多少闪光灯和内存卡。

“刚才是谁嚷嚷着after party不醉不归？现在派对还没开始就想跑？”

面对White的白眼，Na只好满脸堆笑赔不是。他清楚明天要考试的借口一听就是假的，精明如White也没有点破。那条不能让任何人看到的消息明明已经删掉了，可此时裤兜里的手机却还像烫手山芋一样让他坐立不安。跟大家道别之后，Na就火急火燎地赶往停车场。

“想要你穿着今晚那套西装操我。”

是自己太纵容他了，这种事一旦开了头，开闸的欲望就像洪水猛兽，自己甚至比对方陷得更深。

停在立体停车场顶层的车子旁，远处午夜的霓虹勾勒出一个熟悉的背影。

“你怎么知道我的车停在这里？”  
“我跟管理员报了车牌号要求取车，只要微微一笑，就说……我哥哥今晚喝多了，不能开车。”

少年穿着一件宽松的白T和短裤，真像个已经准备睡觉又被叫出来代驾的懂事的好孩子。

“你哥哥是谁呀？”靠近深深吸了一口他身上的味道，洗过澡后淡淡的乳香直让人心神摇曳。

“我哥哥啊，他今晚穿了一套暗花刺绣的黑西装，配白色丝巾和黑色领结，一看就想让人做坏事。”

那双闪着星星的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，昨天见面时还一脸清纯地跟他学小鸭子跳舞，这时眼底早已被夜色染上了一层浓浓的欲望。

“好孩子也可以做坏事么？”

用啃咬封住那张诱人的小嘴，打开后座的车门，顺势把他整个人都带了进去。倒在他身上的少年迫不及待地伸手解开皮带和拉链，拥挤的车内空间让他的动作显得局促又笨拙。

“好麻烦。”抱怨归抱怨，咽口水的声音已经出卖了他的心思。只见他侧身弯下腰，下一秒Na就仿佛如置天堂，所有感官似乎都消失在黑暗中，只剩被少年吞入嘴中的那一处，又湿又紧，吸舔含夹极尽能事，把自己教他的招式都学得有模有样。

一手抚摸着埋在腿间那颗小脑袋，另一手从白T下摆探了进去，从尾椎一路向上推，衣衫褪去，少年雪白的背就这样裸露在月光下，来来回回地细细抚摩，身下就传来一阵阵猫咪似的呜咽声。并不满足于此，手指掉头往下，轻易地扯开单薄的短裤，再往下果然湿得不像话，天晓得他刚才洗澡时还做了些什么。只是轻轻地在洞口挠搔，小猫咪就不安分地扭动起来，发出无声的邀请。

“P'……里面好痒。”

该死，他只得用最后一丝理智把少年扶起身，再次捕获他水光潋滟的粉唇，彼此的味道在两人口中散开。唇舌抵死纠缠之间，Na侧身在前排座位中间的储物箱里摸索着什么，津液不小心顺着嘴角落了下来。

“Min，你确定？旁边可是你P'White的车，呆会他过来取车时，要是听到什么不该听的声音怎么办？”

Min伸出粉红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，随即咬住下唇，继续盯着他一言不发。

安全套包装被撕开的声音突然变得无比色情，怒张的欲望从西装裤中被解放出来。Na开始祈祷车窗贴膜真的如广告说的那么有效，因为从现在起他们已经不可能再停下来了。

“自己坐上来。”压低的嗓音带着不容拒绝的威严，少年扯掉碍事的短裤，翻身跨过他的大腿，扶着他宽厚的肩膀缓缓往下沉腰。

他靠在椅背上扯掉领结，解开西装的扣子，尽量给对方腾出更多空间。Min却制止了他想要继续脱西装的动作。

“我说了，我要你穿着这套西装…操……操我，嗯……啊啊。”

一句话没说完，巨大的顶端已经没入那销魂的秘穴。Na再也受不了年轻恋人无休止的撩拨，一个挺腰，又粗又长的柱身全根没入，顶得少年娇喘连连。

“今晚那么多哥哥都穿了西装，谁知道哪个哥哥让你硬成这样？”他顺手剥掉男孩身上最后遮挡的T恤，然后握住了被忽略了半天的欲望，用平整的指甲盖轻轻拨弄着敏感的马眼。埋在他颈间的小脑袋顿时摇得像个拨浪鼓，“没有……啊，只有P'，P'Na穿西装最好看。”

“你自己的活动不也穿了，还穿着西装主动坐在人家伴舞哥哥的腿上，好玩是吧？”说话间一双大手圈住Min的细腰，牢牢把男孩钉在他滚烫的欲望上，只能随着自己的动作上下摇晃。黑色的皮座椅上只见怀中少年白皙的皮肤被纯洁的月光笼罩着，下身却骑着他的阳具不断夹紧，彼此浑浊的喘息在车厢内回荡，欲火越烧越旺，真恨不得把对方揉入自己的血肉全部融为一体。

“我不乖，那P'要不要惩罚Min呢？”

抬头对上少年亮晶晶的眼眸，Na简直想把眼前这个不听话又爱撩人的小坏蛋拆吃入腹，“不把你操到明天下不了床、走不了路，你不会学乖是吧？”

双手托着柔嫩的臀瓣，高高举起又狠心压下，配合着向上顶胯的动作，次次直抵花心，享受着那秘穴不断绞紧带来的灭顶快感。自己衣衫完整而对方却不挂寸缕的反差让熟悉的性爱变得更加刺激，皮座椅被压得发出唧唧吱吱的响声，整辆车也开始随着他们的节奏晃动起来。怀中的少年在被他这一顿狠操狂干顶弄得几乎失神，小声的啜泣在他耳边更像催情剂般致命。

“太深了，P'，唔……顶到手指…碰不到的地方了。”  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯嗯，好舒服，P'，那里……还要，啊！”

沉溺在情欲中的少年像昙花一样在夜色中绽放，完全没注意到周遭的情况。Na也被他不断收缩的内壁激得开始冲刺，车子摇晃的动静越来越大。直到旁边的车被遥控点亮响了两声，才惊觉有人来了。

“P'，不要……不要停，唔唔——”

本来想停下来等一下，可是少年一脸泫然欲泣的表情让人只想为他疯狂，快感不断在鼠蹊堆积，自己也快要到了。Na不得不好捂住Min的嘴巴，加快了身前和身后的动作。

“乖，不想被你P'White听到就忍着点。”这句话反而让几近失神的Min清醒过来，在公共场所害怕被发现的羞耻感再加上Na毫不留情的冲刺把少年送上了巅峰，呻吟从指间泄漏，直叫得人春心荡漾。而猛烈的高潮和紧张的情绪让他的后穴更是拼命绞紧，爽得Na再也忍不住跟着射了出来。他一口咬住男孩的锁骨，把粗重的喘息尽量压下去。这时旁边的车灯亮了起来，开车的人好像跟他们打招呼似的轻按了两下喇叭，随即扬长而去。

“看看你的杰作。”  
“对不起嘛，P'。”

Na无奈地看着刚才混乱间被男孩弄脏的西装，黑色绣花缎面上被喷射得到处都是白色的浊液。整个车里也都是欢爱过后浓郁的气味。用纸巾把Min清理干净、穿好衣服，又抱着他坐到副驾驶座上。才下车脱掉外套收进西装袋里，转身男孩已经困得睡着了，年轻啊真是一点都不懂得节制。

送Min回家之后，果不其然收到了White那家伙发来的消息。

“已经超过曼谷市区公共场所控制噪音的最高上限75分贝了喔。”

Na不禁莞尔，再次选择了彻底删除信息。


	4. Oct 19, 2015

“你怎么一个人来？”

尽管Mean一个劲儿在旁边使眼色，这场电影发布会的男主角还是大大咧咧地把问题抛给Na。记者和粉丝都不会错过两个帅气的大男生互相拥抱的场景，两人之间那点八卦瞬间淹没在此起彼伏的快门和闪光中。

“专门来给你捧场还要被抱怨？我可没义务大老远从法政开车载你男朋友来看你跟别的男人谈恋爱。要不是下午课的教授提前走了，今天本来都来不了，一会儿还得赶回去上晚上的课，周一的交通什么鬼样你又不是不知道。”

就这点毒舌显然吓不到新晋的电影明星，“少拿August当挡箭牌，N'Min呢？”

Na耸了耸肩，不置可否。Ngern这小子，先关心关心今晚回去要不要跪搓衣板比较现实。他知道Ngern给Lovesick剧组的小伙伴都发了邀请来参加今天的提前点映，周一傍晚这个时段对通勤一族来说实在不太友好，Na原本不打算来的，临时得了空，惦记着一起拍电视剧这帮弟弟们的首次触电，还是一脚油门匆匆赶了过来。他没通知其它人，一会不来、一会又来，解释起来怪麻烦的，反正只是来露个脸，发张照片算是帮弟弟们做广告了。

一个人来当然不是因为Ngern说的那个弟弟。

“所以你现在就要走啊？不看电影了？”Ngern一脸失望地看着他。

“你快点去好好当电影明星，少在这跟我嘟嘴卖萌。改天再跟你约。”Na一把搂过身边戴帽子的男生，粉丝们又是一阵尖叫和狂拍，“看到N'Mean今天也那么帅，我就放心啦。”

Ngern朝他翻了一个“不知道今晚到底谁要跪搓衣板”的白眼，就被另一家媒体的记者拉走了。

是从什么时候开始的？关于他和Min那些暧昧的玩笑，只是逗粉丝开心，的确无伤大雅；然而相处的时间越长，界限也渐渐地模糊了，有时连自己都分不清到底是半真还是半假。

仅仅是因为说不出口——前天才见过，后来有突发的工作不得不提前结束约会，想再见他，又怕见到他自己就彻底没了定力。懊恼极了，明明自己才是这段若有若无的关系里的成年人，为什么全部视线都会受对方所牵引？为什么每次心跳都会被对方所影响？

明知跟Mean勾肩搭背的合影很快就会传遍社交网络，他就是忍不住想要试探对方，只需指尖拨弄几下，悄无声息的战火已经点燃。

购物中心里人来人往，为了避开人群想乘直达电梯去停车场，在等电梯时又被热情的粉丝认出来，拉着他和Mean要合影、签名，他露出笑颜一一满足。伴随着电梯达到楼层时叮的一声，三三两两来看电影的人涌了出来，Mean一手搭着他的肩膀还在跟几个女生聊着什么，Na刚想再按一下按钮留住电梯，一抬头就看到渐渐关上的电梯门里还站着一个人，那张再熟悉不过的面孔，微蹙眉头、紧咬下唇的样子，在他看来却像充满甜蜜诱惑的糖果屋，只需一眼，他就知道。

“诶？电梯怎么又走了？”Mean这才回过头来，什么都没看到。

“可能有人还要再上一楼吧。不要紧，我干脆走消防楼梯好了，那儿没人。你赶紧回去吧，一会电影就要开场了。”

送走了Mean，推开门，迎接他的是楼梯间里闷热的空气。商场的熙熙攘攘瞬间就被隔绝在门后，一转身，半截楼梯的顶端，毫无意外站着他最想见的那个人。

“还以为你不来了。刚见到Mike、Oat和其它几个弟弟，都在等你。”Na故作镇静地走向Min，想用其它人来转移话题，Min却没有搭理他，手里攥着手机，一脸的不高兴。

“你是弟弟，N'Mean也是弟弟。”

他知道这是一句很烂的解释，甚至还不如不解释。他们这几个第二季加入的新人从年初的Freshy Camp开始就常常在一起训练、表演、玩耍，他跟Mean年龄相近些，相比其它几个小家伙，彼此聊得来又不是一天两天了，就像哥们一样，他也从未有过别的想法。大家都是朋友，这种事本来不需要跟谁解释，可此时他却鬼迷心窍地想看Min因为他吃醋。哪怕是他自己添进去的醋，迫切地想证明他想要的那个结果，也不管在常人看来这一切有多愚蠢。

Min的脸颊越靠越近，近到能看清他嘴角边青春期男孩特有的软软的一层绒毛，小脸可能因为刚才赶路热得红扑扑的，连生起气来都这么明艳不可方物。以为他伸出手要抱住自己，谁料那只手却迅速从他背后又抽了回去。

“既然都是你的‘弟弟’，那Mean也知道这个吗？”

少年晃了晃从他牛仔裤兜里摸出来的东西——那是一支带水溶性润滑剂的安全套，有一次和Min外出活动遭遇尴尬之后，随身携带这种东西就成了两人的小秘密。

“你听我解释……”

Na才刚开口就被Min一把推到楼梯转角处，力道大得惊人，后背撞到墙壁一阵生疼。Min是真生气了吧，他后悔了，早知道就跟Min好好说清楚。然而接下来发生的事情却完全超出了他的预想，少年朝他扑了过来，双手抓住领口猛地一撕扯开他的衬衫，不由分说地吻住了他。

“这样呢？Mean也知道吗？”

一连串动作打乱了两人的呼吸，Min稍稍松开喘了口气，瞪着他的眼神里是他从未见过的欲望，既危险又诱人。

“你今天注定要错过电影的开头了。”

Na的回应同样的直接，燥热不安的身体纠缠在一起，吻变得不像吻，更像是雄性动物之间确认交配权的仪式，粗鲁又激烈。两人的手都胡乱摸索着，试图解开对方身上的束缚，对肌肤相亲的渴望像火一般让全身沸腾。从T恤下摆钻进去的手指毫不留情地拧住Min右胸前的红点，受到刺激的花蕊立刻充血挺立。

“另一边……也要。”

掀起衣服用牙齿咬住另一边，立即听到一阵甜腻的喘息。他能感觉到少年剧烈起伏的胸膛和渐渐顶在他大腿上的热源，他自己也好不到哪里去。两人的拉链都被Min解开，男孩一边不耐烦地扭着胯把紧身仔裤褪到脚踝边，一边用嘴角撕开安全套的包装，便携式的润滑剂粘了Na一手，然后被一把抓住就往那处送。紧得要命，一根手指都困难重重，Min因为异物突然入侵而倒吸气的声音就在他耳边，他们从来没这么乱来过，每次他都很心疼Min，没有耐心好好的扩张绝不会……

“你快点啊！”

今天的Min却像一头炸毛的小兽，明明疼得龇牙咧嘴，还不断催促着他，任性的模样真是可爱之极。

Na还是舍不得，他温柔地抚摩着入口处的褶皱，想让怀中的人慢慢卸下紧张和不安。慢慢地Min能容纳下两根手指了，在指腹触碰过某一点时，少年全身都紧绷起来。

“可以了，P'快点……快点进来。”  
“大声点，我听不清。”  
“你！你再弄，我，我快要站不住了。”

少年羞红了脸扭过头不肯看他，只顾低着头把困在脚踝处的裤子和鞋袜都蹬掉。Na忍住笑意，他托起对方的翘臀，转身把Min反压在墙角。双脚突然离地吓得Min紧紧圈住Na的脖子，双腿也下意识地环在他腰间——

“夹紧了，呆会掉下去我可不管。”

抱稳怀中这个自己日思夜想的小混蛋，Na用力一顶就全部捅了进去。从对方指尖抓紧自己衬衫的力度，他知道这个姿势弄疼了Min，只好停下来让Min再放松一点。

“你动啊。”  
“我担心你……”  
“少废话！”

只见他眼角泛着水光，一脸春情荡漾的样子既娇羞又淫荡，知道这已经是少年的极限，不可能再逼他说出更羞耻的请求。而Na被他夹得也快忍不住了，便再无顾忌把他压在墙上用力地抽插起来。比以往粗暴许多的性事对两人来说都很陌生，可在Na的脑海里，早就想这样把Min按在墙上，让他面对自己亲眼看着Na狠狠地操他，操到他双腿发软、操得他哭着求饶。所以这会儿他根本就停不下来，Min的秘穴又暖又湿，花心像张小嘴似的吸允着他最敏感的前端，简直恨不得一直埋在里面。耳边少年的哭腔也慢慢变了调，喘得那叫一个销魂，在这幽闭的楼梯间断断续续地回荡开来，要是有人的话，只怕上下好几楼都听得见。夹在两人之间的性器也直挺挺地在他衬衫上不断摩擦着，Na却抽不出手给他更多的抚慰。

“自己摸给我看。”

少年闻言更是羞得抬不起头，白嫩的小手握住自己的欲望，紧闭双眼随着他不断侵犯的动作愉悦自己。前后快感交织在一起，要不是Na全力抱着他，只怕早就化成一滩春水了。

“看着我，Min。”

红苹果般小脸上满是情潮，迷离的黑瞳中倒映出Na自己的欲望。

“别的弟弟都不知道，我想对你做的所有的坏事，只有你一个人。”

前后夹击和突如其来的告白让Min的高潮来得措不及防，Na不得不抬起腿分担少年射精后完全倒在他身上重量。后穴因为高潮而用力收缩，Na只感觉魂儿都快被吸出来了，这个男孩简直就是他的劫数。

“N'Min好重。”  
“敢嫌弃我？哼，我的哥哥们可不比你的弟弟们少。”

为彼此简单地清理好之后，Na拍了一下少年的屁股，真是不让人省心。

“周三见。”  
“嗯，周三见。”

一个多小时后电影结束了，Ngern才在影院的一角看到Min。

“还以为你不来了，刚进场时怎么没见到你……”

影院里的灯光慢慢亮起，问题的答案就清清楚楚写在少年脸上。有些人真是太不知道节制了，Ngern忍不住腹诽。

“啊，反正来了就好。谢谢N'Min捧场！”

等Min和其它小伙伴有说有笑地走远了，Mean才拍着Ngern的肩膀苦笑着说：“你是有所不知，跟我一起接受采访时，P'Na简直三句话不离N'Min，还当着我的面说N'Min比我好看，真是受够了。”

为电影处女作天天忙跑宣传的Ngern哪里知道，之后Instagram刷出Min发的前一天和P'Na约会的合影有何用意。

“干嘛今天又发？你之前不是已经发过了？”Oat也表示不懂。Min轻描淡写地回答道：“噢，没什么，就之前只发了Twitter，现在补发Instagram而已。”

在一旁的Mike打开手机连着刷出P'Na分别和Min以及Mean的合影，秒懂的他咯咯笑了起来，Oat也跟着凑过去看，“怎么了怎么了？有什么好玩的？”

“喔咦，你不懂啦，人家是在宣誓主权。”


	5. Nov 22, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namin officially joined the Mile High Club on their flight back from Hat Yai.

一整天忙碌的外府行程刚刚结束，航站楼的空调似乎失效了，哪怕到了深秋，天气还是那么湿热难耐。

“Min，快来看，下雪了、下雪了！”

Min好奇地凑过去，什么嘛，原来是P'Na跟远在德国念书的妹妹FaceTime。第一次见到雪的惊喜隔着小小的手机屏幕让兄妹俩都激动不已，纯白的雪花洋洋洒洒飘落下来，背景里还有几个人在堆雪人，对在热带国家长大的小孩来说真是难得一见的景致。自个儿叽里呱啦不算，Na还扯下左边的耳机塞到Min耳朵里，自然得好像他也是这个家庭的一份子。结果被比他大三岁的Nean“姐姐”吐槽穿衣风格怎么越来越像P'Na了。

“废话，因为你哥我帅得惊天动地！”

Min算是服了这兄妹俩，他趴在Na肩膀上笑得前仰后合，还好这时身边几乎没有粉丝围观。闹了好一会，Nean说他俩比雪地还让人瞎眼，就挂了。

深夜回曼谷的航班乘客并不多，Min登机牌上的座位号跟Na的是联一起的，进了机舱坐定下来，半天旁边都没来人，一整排六个座位只有他们两个人。起飞前空乘就很贴心地给每个乘客发放了枕头和薄毯，一个多小时的航程用来补觉正好。

Min还在回味刚才FaceTime里看到的雪景，“下雪虽然美，不过那么冷，多数时候只能窝在屋子里也挺闷的。”

坐在舷窗边的人突然凑近，在他耳边用只有他们俩人才听得到的声音说：“只要烧个壁炉，我倒是很愿意在地毯上慢悠悠地把你操上一整天都不用出门。”

“你电影看多啦！”Min故意翻了个白眼。Na却在他耳边不依不饶，“那我们换种玩法。你知道欧洲很多中学生冬天也要穿和咱们类似的短裤，像童子军之类的，我想看你穿着蓝校裤在雪地里跑来跑去，白白的小细腿被冻得直哆嗦，鞋袜也弄湿了，然后你跑进屋来想取暖，我就帮你脱掉鞋袜，把你的两只小脚丫捂在手心里，暖暖的。捂着捂着你会觉得暖流从脚心窜到别的地方，痒痒的，又好舒服……”

“你烦死人了！”

趁飞机起飞前最后一次安全检查，Min干脆挪到靠走道的座位，重新系好安全带，再也不理那个满脑子都是下流东西的家伙。

想要闭目养神好好休息，可等飞机起飞都过去十多分钟了，明明很累却睡意全无。而且一闭上眼，Na刚才形容的画面简直挥之不去，想着想着好像就能感觉到对方大手掌传递过来的温暖——明明昨晚在生日会预定的酒店里才跟他胡闹了一宿，现在又好想要……真是糟糕透了。

偷偷瞄了一眼隔着一个座位的人，一看就在装睡。Min解开安全带，脱掉鞋子，摆好枕头，打开薄毯，抬起座位之间的扶手，最后悄无声息地把两条腿都打横抬了起来，脚掌正正好压Na的私处。他用脚趾轻轻点了两下，对方一定会注意到浅蓝色袜子上熟悉的字样。

Na很快就睁开了眼睛，Min怕吵醒前后排的乘客，只好一个劲对他使眼色。待得对方嘴角浮现出似笑非笑的弧度，Min就知道鱼儿上钩了。只见Na也打开他的那块薄毯，很快他手和腰部以下的所有部位都消失在毯子下面。

先是轻轻地挠搔，掌心被撩得难受极了，偏偏又不敢动弹生怕发出声音引人注意。接着Na捏住他的脚心就往下摁，隔着牛仔裤都能感受到那个东西正在慢慢变硬。引擎的嗡鸣声轻易地掩盖了拉链的声音，像是怕被人发现什么异样，他死死地盯着盖在Na腿上的毯子。除了些许细微的扯动，从外面看起来一切如常。而毯子里面却是另一番“忙碌”的景象，两只袜子都被扯下来了，灵活的手指，温暖的掌心，还有……像烧红的铁棍一样滚烫的坏东西，他微微调整一下坐姿，用脚心夹住那根烙铁，借着毯子的遮掩就这样缓缓地挪动起来。

大概是见他两颊烧得通红，P'Na居然伸手把头顶对着他吹的空调关掉。简直是坏透了！Min不满地想抽回双脚，无奈却被对方识破，一双大掌牢牢地钳住他的脚踝，等到他不再挣扎，又温柔地抚摸着脚背，加上平时那根让他又爱又恨的事物越来越硬，不停戳弄着他敏感的脚心，虽然什么都看不到，单是想像毯子下面的情景Min就觉得裤子变紧了。手指不由自主地也想探进自己的毯子里面，却收到Na无声的指令，摇头时的表情明显另有所指。Min已经学会了在性事上对年长的恋人言听计从，因为结果往往都能让他疯狂。

午夜航班为照顾多数乘客早就把顶灯关了，他只能借由指示灯微弱的灯光打量那个迫使他足交的家伙，是自己先挑起的没错，可是对方却好像只顾自己快活，根本不理自己早就被撩拨得浑身发软，想要的那根东西就在脚下却怎么也得不到。从Na的表情看对方显然乐在其中，而Min只能继续忍耐这种煎熬，想自己解决又怕被Na惩罚，眼角都不知不觉湿润了。

昏暗的机舱里也能感觉到Na扭过头盯着他的眼神，就像一头掩藏在黑夜中的雄狮，眼睛闪烁着猎食者的凶光，Min不敢去想他脑子里还有什么折磨自己的法子。只觉毯子下面的动作越来越快，脚心想必都被磨得发红了。真是的，刚才在台上还心疼他被粉丝捏红的手心，现在却对他做更过分的事情。突然双脚被死死按住，伴随着Na粗重的呼吸，Min感觉到脚趾间被几股热流弄湿了，黏黏的，怪难受的，可是为什么自己下身却像是要撑爆了一样？

终于有一只手从毯子下面钻了出来，捡起刚才掉落在地上的袜子，又缩了回去。看不到手，却能清清楚楚感觉到Na一个脚趾、一个脚趾地帮他擦拭干净，Min被他摸得酥痒难耐，又奈何不得。尤其是想到袜子上还印着他们俩的名字，Min羞愧得几乎不敢抬头。

Na慢腾腾地收拾完，Min才等到下一个的指令，“去洗手间等我。”

轻声说完Na就把他的双腿放回地面，转身回到自己座位上像是什么都没发生过。Min已经顾不得没穿袜子的尴尬，起身弓着腰就往洗手间的方向走，结果因为保持同一个姿势太久，脚底一软，差点被自己绊倒。坐后排的Fifa一把扶住他，“Min，没事吧？诶，你怎么光着脚？”

“噢，刚才……不小心把袜子弄脏了。”

他甚至能想像出Na此时得意的坏笑，谁叫自己对这样的他完全没有抵抗力。在狭小的洗手间里，每一秒的等待都让人心焦，他整个人坐立不安，身体里的情欲因子早就被Na点燃了。

当故意没上锁的门被推开时，Min几乎是一跃而起扑在Na身上。他才不管恋人调侃的轻笑，一把锁上门栓，发狠似的吻住Na，下半身拼命地蹭来蹭去，哪怕一点点摩擦都好过被吊了半个小时的胃口。

“刚才好想掀开毯子看你被我射了满脚都是精液的样子。”谁知Na还有心思在耳边戏弄他。

“你还说！快点，快点嘛，P'…我要……”

被Na压在一侧狭窄的墙壁上，三两下扯开了仔裤。被欲望折磨得泛红的眼眶捕捉到Na此时的视线，跪下去把他含住的整个过程中一直都盯着自己，虽然是Na在为他服务，但那热烈的眼神却让Min觉得自己仿佛才是猎物。他羞赧地闭上眼睛，不敢再看那颗在他双腿间上下滑动的刺头。灵巧的舌头不断舔舐着柱身，湿热而紧致的包围让Min舒服得想哭，他不得不用抬起手咬住自己的手背，生怕被人听到。他从未没想过在飞机上的洗手间里做这种事，Na不快加快的节奏加上时不时气流带来的颠簸却一点点把他逼向爆发的边缘。太超过了，又是几次深入喉咙的吸吮，Min再也控制不住全部喷发在Na嘴里。

Na抹了抹嘴角露出白牙冲他一笑的样子，让Min想起刚刚享用完大餐的肉食动物。这时广播里传来提醒飞机开始下降的声音，他赶紧穿好裤子，把Na推到另一边准备开门。

“我先回座位，你待会再出来。不然……会被怀疑的。”  
“飞机下降很危险的，Min就那么狠心把我关在洗手间里？”

说不过他的后果就是刚走出去，就被座位靠近洗手间的Kim发现了，此时机舱的顶灯已经点亮，面对对方疑惑的眼神，Na的手还偏偏扶着他酸软的腰，更不用说刚才在洗手间镜子里就看到自己一脸未退的潮红。

“早就该让他知道你是我的人。”


	6. Nov 21, 2015

刚进房间就看到在偷吃的小馋猫，整块的芝士蛋糕只剩下一丁点儿，还故意用勺子舀起来逗他要不要吃。

“你吃吧，我待会再把你吃掉就可以了。”

天边的晚霞都没Min的脸蛋那么红。

策划许久的生日会终于结束了，在满足了每一个迟迟不肯离开的男粉丝、女粉丝的各种“愿望”，又跟来帮忙的后援会一起收拾完场地之后，Na才拖着疲倦的身体回到酒店楼上先预订好的房间。明天一大早还要赶机场和Min去参加外府的活动，今晚就决定在这里过夜。看到自己的背包旁边还摆放着另一个旅行包，一整天的疲惫就好像减轻了些，那个又自作主张的小家伙总是能让他笑出来。

在浴室里呆了没几分钟，门就被推开了。

“干嘛？这么快已经等不及被我吃掉了？”

少年躲过他滑腻腻的拥抱，只扔下一管卸妆油。

“给你。我看你刚才玩游戏时涂的白霜没怎么洗干净，残留在皮肤上会不舒服的。因为明天活动也要化妆，我刚好带了。”

就是这种细心让他无法抗拒，有时根本不是他在照顾Min，而是这个十五岁的男孩在关心他。

重新洗好澡换好衣服回到房间里，Min还窝在客房里唯一的大床上一边看电视一边吃东西，泰国好声音配巧克力奶油蛋糕，周六的夜晚看起来美妙极了。

“我也要吃。”Na躺到男孩身边，饥肠辘辘地盯着眼前最好的生日礼物。“好啊。”被电视节目吸引的Min除了把勺子递给他，似乎对他故意赤裸上半身秀的腹肌无动于衷。Na有点不高兴了，天大地大，寿星最大，哪有这样送到人嘴边又不让人吃的？

他把粉丝送的蛋糕先放到一边，伸手开始剥男孩身上的衣服。

“你干吗？”  
“自己带着过夜的行李跑到我的房间里，你倒是说说要干吗？”

“万一我只是想盖棉被纯聊天看电视呢？”  
“好啊，你继续看，我不会打扰你的。”

就知道男孩为了今天他的生日会穿了新的衬衫，Na小心翼翼地把衣服叠好放到椅子上，其余的也三下五除二把障碍全扫清了。粉丝们送的礼物已经由家人载回去了，现在他才准备开始享用最期待的生日礼物。

“不要弄，讨厌……把床单弄脏很麻烦的。”

男孩胸前的两个小红点被抹上大块的奶油，视线还假装停留在电视荧幕上，身体却无助地扭动着想要摆脱Na的控制。

“那你就不要动让我好好吃。”

奶油的醇美融化在舌尖，小红豆也淹没在唇齿之间，先是轻轻地啃咬，继而含在齿间不断地吸吮，尽情品尝着少年的滋味，享受少年柔软的身体随着他的动作微微颤动。一抬头，那粉色的乳珠已经挺立起来，湿漉漉的在冷气刺激下更是惹人怜爱。男孩的眼神也终于从电视节目转移过来，怨念地瞪着他。

“现在知道谁过生日啦？”Na说着在男孩刚被“照顾”过的乳尖上用力一拧，突如其来的刺激让男孩疼得叫了出来。不过与其说是喊疼，那甜得发腻的尾音还不如说是勾引Na得寸进尺。

“另一边……”  
“另一边什么呀？”  
“……也要。”

少年红着脸，胸前一片雪白，那充血挺立的乳珠就奶油蛋糕上的红樱桃一样诱人，再加上扭过头不肯看他的别扭样，真是秀色可餐。Na当然恭敬不如从命，继续埋头苦干。这次他在努力“照顾”一边的同时，另一边则换用两指不停地夹弄，少年被他娴熟的手法玩弄得进也不是、退也不是，一会疼得尖叫，一会又酥痒得恨不得挺着胸把乳尖往他嘴里送。

“怎么哭了？不舒服？不是？”低头发现男孩双腿间的青芽已经悄然抬头，好像还有点湿湿的，“被玩弄胸部也这么舒服啊，Min真的好色。接下来还要吃什么呢？”

打开房间里的小冰柜，他就知道粉丝送的冰淇淋蛋糕被Min藏在里面。剥开表层的冰皮，可不正是Min说过最喜欢的薄荷巧克力口味么？一把将男孩拽到床边，白嫩的双腿架在肩膀上，挺翘的小屁股悬在半空中，完全是任君采撷的状态。挖了一大块冰淇淋就往下面那张小嘴里塞。

“好冷！P'，不要……好冰好难受。”  
“冷是吧？现在就给你来点热的。”

一口含住男孩娇嫩的性器，温暖地抚慰着他急不可耐的欲望，手指却没有停下来，就着冰淇淋往小穴里刺弄，只感觉前面每吸一次，Min的内壁也跟着往里不停地收缩，直至冰淇淋被完全吞了进去，少量融化的冰淇淋随着手指的搅动流淌出来，就像粉色的小嘴再也吃不下了。这一前一后冰火两重天的夹击让身下的小宝贝几乎立刻缴械，Na不得不轻轻咬住玉茎根部。高潮被生生逼回去的男孩发出欲求不满的呻吟，撩拨着寿星的每一根神经。

“你到底……要不要吃？”

看来今晚小馋猫比他还心急，放下Min的细腿，Na转身去找书包里的安全套。等回过身却一不留神被少年推倒在床上。

“寿星就好好躺着享受吧。”

Min羞红了脸扶着床头慢慢地坐了下去，紧得要命，逼得Na只能倒吸一口气，好在安全套和半融化的冰淇淋同时降低了性器的敏感度，他才没落得秒射男的尴尬境地。他们很少用这个体位因为男孩的体力不算很好，今天他大概是豁出去了，Na心疼地撑住他的纤腰，帮他缓解一点不上不下的体重。

“混蛋，那么大，还又粗又长。怎么还没到底，啊啊……”

坏心地往下一压，迫使Min把他整根都“吃”了进去。被突然顶到花心的男孩差点失去重心，Na连忙抓住他晃动的手臂，让他撑在自己壮实的胸肌上，才敢慢慢地挺腰戳弄起来。男孩也渐渐跟上了他的节奏，夹着屁股上上下下地吞吐着火热的铁棒。

“怎么…又来了？好冰啊，不要了，P'……”

怪就怪冰淇淋蛋糕就摆在床边，Na又取了一块，托起男孩的翘臀就往里面塞，火热的内壁被激得又开始剧烈收缩，爽得Na简直停不下来，开足马力拼命往上顶弄，直捣得花穴里一潭泥泞，被融化的冰淇淋混合着淫液把两人之间结合的部位弄得一团糟，可谁都顾不过来了，沉浸在浓浓情欲中的两人只恨不得品尝更多对方的一切。

“P'Na，我还要……”  
“要什么？”  
“冰淇淋…蛋糕，快，好棒！”

下面那张可爱的小嘴都快被塞满了，男孩还哭喊着要更多，Na仰头心满意足地凝视着为自己而痴狂的恋人。因为低温降敏而大大延长了自己的高潮，而Na对自己的持久度很有信心。不过Min就没那么幸运了，在上位含着他滚烫的肉棒本来就很辛苦，还要不停地上下骑弄，不一会他就明显感觉到Min的腰没力气了。

“P'，你来抱我嘛。”  
“生日会上不是抱过了吗？”

当着外人他总是任由这个小调皮鬼调侃他、捉弄他，可一到两人独处的时候，Na感觉脑子里住的恶魔就会跑出来，总忍不住想看Min为自己放下所有防御和伪装，任何羞耻的事都会变得无比甜蜜。

“不是那种抱……”  
“那是哪种抱？是不是要我抱着你、狠狠地把你的小屁股操到又红又肿，明天一出门就被同行那几个家伙看出来你刚被我喂得饱饱的？还在咬，嗯？你下面这张淫荡的小嘴恨不得把我的大肉棒全部吃进去是吧？”

说着Na撑着床坐起身来，早就被操得酸软无力的男孩立刻倒在他怀里，努力想寻求更多的支撑，可越挣扎越是让所有的体重都集中在被Na贯穿的私处。最后Na感觉那两只白白的小手环住他的后背，花穴则一吸一张邀请着他。于是他也不再收敛，双臂紧紧地男孩禁锢在自己怀中，巨大的肉棱对准花心的那一点就开始猛攻，两人间仅有的一点儿缝隙在肉体一次次碰撞中消失殆尽。Min被他顶得六神无主，除了咿咿呀呀的哭腔再也发不出任何声音。

被刻意延长的高潮最后到来时，两人都几乎被抽干了。从清早就开始连轴转了一整天的Na才意识到自己有多累，被他操到几乎昏过去Min也没好到哪里去。等醒来时已经是快天亮了，Na抱着男孩去浴室清理干净，又把几乎被他们毁掉的床单和各种剩余的蛋糕全部清理掉，最后他从皮夹子里多拿了一张纸币放在床头柜，不给多点小费简直对不起服务员。

结果赶到机场时，小懒猫已经补足了觉，神采奕奕地跟其它同行的小伙伴有说有笑。Na却困得坐在候机厅的椅子上打起盹儿来。

“P'Na昨晚没睡好吗？而且他还穿着昨天生日会上的那件外套诶。”Fifa终于发现了问题所在。

“谁知道呢，说不定P'Na被吃干抹净了。”Bank不知死活地加了一句。在一旁的Min只好捂嘴偷笑，昨晚的P'Na确实“很好吃”就没错啦。


	7. Jul 7, 2015

他甚至不知道对方叫什么名字。

高潮后Min放空地盯着天花板，这间临时租用的学生公寓看起来还是那么陌生，四周光秃秃的灰墙让人提不起精神——除了墙壁另一边时不时传来的“奇怪”声响。

报名法政大学的暑假预科课程时，就租下这间与隔壁一个套间共用浴室的学生公寓。父母的想法是让Min提前适应一下独立生活，也免去了酷暑当下每日的通勤，反正大学里食堂、便利店、自助洗衣店一应俱全。Min也乐得摆脱父母的管教，享受下一个人的自由自在。

比高中难得多的预科课程不是问题，跟众多名校的绩优生竞争也不是问题。Min怎么也没想到独立生活遇到的最大问题竟然来自隔壁邻居，每当他狂灌咖啡挑灯夜读跟作业死线作斗争时，墙那头总会不合时宜地传来翻云覆雨的淫靡之音，在暑期空荡荡的学生公寓楼里显得尤其突兀，常扰得他心神不宁。

刚住进来不久他就在楼道里见过那位邻居，对方显然比他年长，高大的身材，黝黑的皮肤，布满青筋的粗壮手臂和一双细细的眼睛都令人印象深刻。他始终不知道对方姓甚名谁，也不知道对方为什么暑假留校。虽然共用一个浴室，但两人的作息完全不同，彼此门一关，Min感觉自己跟对方简直不是一个世界的人。他又忍不住好奇心，对方看似不过是普通的大学生，到底有什么样神奇的魅力？发展到后来，只要深夜楼道里有一点动静，Min就会趴在门后透过猫眼偷瞄邻居又带什么样的辣妹回来了。有几次发现对方带回来的居然是男伴，着实让Min惊诧不已，女人娇滴滴的声音也就罢了，男人竟然也会发出那种……让人浮想联翩的声音。他们在做什么？不，其实他满脑子里想的都是那个男人在做什么，能让这么多红男绿女叫床叫得比专业片还淫荡。

正是血气方刚的年纪，天天被迫听活春宫，几乎把Min逼到了极限。

这天早起洗漱时，Min又盯着洗手台上邻居的个人用品发呆，刮胡刀、须后水、止汗剂、古龙水，都是成年男人会用的品牌；反观自己，还在用少女系的祛痘洁面乳，对方要是看到，肯定会嘲笑他吧。没想到这时邻居突然出现在他眼前——

“抱歉，我看门开着，以为里面没有人。”  
“不，没事，我……马上就好。”

就在Min以为他十五年可怜的处男人生中，遇到最大的危机就是一大早看到邻居完美的腹肌、令人喷血的人鱼线以及三角裤中间鼓鼓的一大包时，对方一个随意的动作直接击破了他的防线。一团乳白色的胶状不明物体被扔进垃圾桶里，那是，那是……

“你，这……”

他忽然感觉一阵面红耳赤，连话都说不清。明明不关他的事，为什么他要害羞得逃走？拎书包一路跑到教室，Min捂着胸口喘着气，说不出是因为难堪还是别的什么原因，但心跳快得似乎要蹦出来了。

奇怪的是之后连续好几天，邻居那头都没有什么动静，Min本来还高兴终于得了清静能好好看书了，结果一坐下来就开始胡思乱想。为了保证学习的进度，他不得不把功课带到图书馆，等到凌晨关门，回去倒头就睡。

这样的宁静没持续多久，Min在一次晚归后又听到了熟悉的“声音”。不过这次不一样，响动不是从邻居房间里发出来的，浴室里亮着的灯指明了“犯罪”现场。浴室的玻璃门比墙壁的隔音效果差远了，他不仅能听出那是邻居和……另一个男伴，甚至能听到交媾时身体碰撞的声音。哪怕看不见，那过分色情的画面仿佛巨细无遗地展现在他脑海里，就看一眼，看一眼就好。他轻手轻脚地走到浴室门口，鬼使神差地抬手把门推开一道缝。

眼前的景象还是超乎Min的想象力，只见拥有六块腹肌的邻居先生正把一个瘦弱的男生压在洗手台上操得啪啪响，他站的角度看不到邻居的那话儿，但从身下人一脸痴迷的神情和甜腻的呻吟不难判断出邻居的技术……至少还不错吧。被侵犯的男生还不时地用污言秽语催促邻居，然后邻居的行为更是让Min大开眼界，他！ 他！他竟然连着几个巴掌用力打在男生屁股上，白皙的屁股蛋子一下子就落上红掌印，男生也没有反抗，倒反叫得更淫荡了。正脸看上去文质彬彬，此时却被情欲折磨得像一朵妖艳的白鸢尾，放荡地扭着腰肢，而这一切的始作俑者就是他身后动作粗鲁的男人。

纤瘦、年轻、白皙，等等，Min好像发现了什么——邻居正在操一个跟自己外形颇为相似的男生。他被自己可怕的想法吓得捂住嘴，而就在这时邻居忽然抬头朝门的方向望过来，隔着一指宽的门缝，四目相接的瞬间Min的心脏几乎跳到嗓子眼了。万幸对方似乎没有因自己的行为而生气，相反腾出一只手，食指放到唇边示意Min不要发声，微微上扬的嘴角似笑非笑，仿佛确认了他刚才的想法；超级英雄漫画里的反派尚且要动动嘴皮子，那人却只用暧昧的眼神就把Min的魂都快勾走了，直盯得他双腿发软，想要逃开身体却像被钉住难以移步。大脑完全没法理解转瞬之间发生的一切，邻居干着里面那个年轻男生的屁股，眼睛却一直盯着在门外的偷窥者，Min感觉自己的大脑似乎快被这个陌生的男人操开花了。再不走恐怕自己也会像里面那个男生一样被操到失神。

“外面有什么东西？你听见没？”  
“噢，没什么，可能是楼下的小野猫又发春了。”

他忘了最后是怎么回到自己房间的，但自打那晚开始，他整个人都陷入了……难道猫的发情期真的是这样？满脑子都在想那档子事，时时刻刻忘不了那天偷窥时邻居眯起狭长的眼睛，让他觉得自己像被盯上的猎物。而与猎食者同住一个屋檐下的紧迫感也愈发强烈，好像随时都会发生却迟迟没有发生，他只好把过去一周自己动手解决的次数归结为焦虑，至于为什么总是幻想着邻居才能高潮，再优秀的好学生估计也找不到答案。

转眼为期一个月的预科课程就要结束了，住学生公寓的最后一晚Min整个人都坐立不安。别说手机号码或Line账号，他甚至连邻居叫什么名字都不知道，难道以后天天只能对着一个无名氏脑补？受够了自怨自艾，Min从床边蹦了起来打开门，他就不信自己只能和右手说晚安。

“哟，小朋友这么晚要去哪儿？”  
“你说谁小朋友！”

日思夜想的男人扶着门框就站在他眼前，嘴角的弧度好像都在嘲笑自己，偏偏Min还觉得好看得不得了。不知是参加什么活动，平日总是T恤运动装束的邻居难得穿了法政的校服，不过白衬衫的领口已经散开，细领带更是松松垮垮地吊着，卷起的袖口下露出无数次出现在他梦中的手臂，好想……好想被这样的手臂紧紧拥抱。

对方靠得越来越近，汗水混合着古龙水，男人的味道已经将他包围。他努力保持生气的表情，一把拽过邻居的领带，谁料动作过猛一下子鼻子撞到了对方脸上，本来就不知道下一步该怎么做，这下更尴尬得手足无措。

“长那么可爱，就没人教过你怎么接吻么？乖，闭上眼睛。”

感觉到对方的鼻息撒在一侧的脸颊，接着柔软的唇就覆了上来。他还来不及惊呼就被顺势撬开了唇齿，灵舌长驱直入，根本没什么经验的处男一上来就被吻得快喘不过气。可他还想要更多，根本舍不得放开。

“哇噢，慢点，小野猫。我们还有一整夜的时间，今晚我可没打算让你睡觉。”  
“我才不是什么小野猫？”

“那你喜欢什么称呼？小甜心？小可爱？小宝贝？还是……小骚货？”男人一边咬着他的耳垂一边挑逗着他的神经，“原来你喜欢重口味一点，悉听尊便。”

被推倒在床上眼睁睁看着对方从裤兜里摸出一个塑料包装，撕开才知道原来那就是之前让他脸红心跳的东西。

“安全套有什么好害羞的？难道你想第一次就被中出？感受被另一个男人射在里面是什么滋味，要不要我再来点诸如‘真想把你射到怀孕，搞大你的肚子让所有人都知道你是我的’这样的台词？”

“你好啰嗦！要干就干，平时也没见你这么多废话！”

逞强的话才出口，就看到邻居半是惊讶半是得意的笑容，糟糕，被对方完全看透了。

“那么请问这位忠实的‘听众’，你想要我怎么干你？”

这种事居然还要问他，Min真想用枕头捂死自己算了，“随便你。”

“你不说，我就不做。”哪有人已经三根手指插在人家屁股里了，还说这么不讲理的话。Min早就被对方熟练的手法弄得酥痒难耐，恨不得那根大肉棒早点捅进来好给他止止痒，只好臊红着脸低声回答。

“想要……双手压在头顶，你什么都不说直接进来，不管我怎么求饶都不会停下来，一直用力，下面全湿了……”他觉得自己已经语无伦次了，却见对方似饿虎般死死地瞪着他。

然后，邻居先生就让他最糟糕的春梦成真了。

一开始被侵犯的撕裂感慢慢转变成饱胀和满足，对方还在好心等待他适应，Min就急不可耐地夹紧了那根火热的凶器，催促对方继续。邻居先生果然名不虚传，强力打桩机似的频率和力度操得他浑身发软，双手被反剪压在头顶，浑身动弹不得，想躲也躲不了，每一下都顶在他最痒那一点，舒服得他连脚趾都卷起来了。

“从你搬进来第一天我就想这么干你了，就想把你这副天真可爱的小天使样操成淫娃荡妇，灌你一屁股的精，让你哭着求着要我的大肉棒。”

他怎么好意思告诉对方，没错，他在白天真的是个好学生，但到了晚上就……成了偷窥邻居房事的坏孩子，偷听男人跟不同的男男女女上床，想像自己被抓住，然后被男人狠狠地惩罚，干得汁水横流、射到再也射不出。

“嗯啊，啊！那里，不要，呜呜……太深了，要坏掉了。”

男人闻言便把一只手探到两人相连的部位，手指温柔地抚摸着他被操肿的穴口，弄得他又麻又痒；而下身的动作却丝毫没有减慢，保持着残忍又让他爽翻天的攻势，“操，第一次就这么湿，以后不知道会浪成什么样。真想把你藏起来，天天喂得饱饱的，夹着我精液堵上肛塞，让你不敢出去偷吃。”

“求你，我不行了，不要……啊啊啊！”  
“叫哥哥，叫哥哥我就放过你。”

本来他就对年长的男人没有抵抗力，Min想也没想就喊了出来，殊不知在男人听来却像是致命的毒品般更加让人欲罢不能。

“哥……哥哥，好哥哥，快饶了我吧。我错了，哥哥，下次再也不敢了。”  
“下次不敢什么？”

“不敢偷看哥哥跟别人……做这种事。”  
“看得很性奋吧，喜不喜欢？呆会让你趴在床上，就像那天我操跟你长得很像那个小家伙一样，从后面插到你最深、最痒的地方，把你双手拽到身后拉直，像训小马驹似的好好调教你这淫荡的小洞，让你以后只能用我这根大香肠才能高潮，你说好不好？”

“噢啊，好，哥哥说什么都好。哥哥，啊！求你……快，好舒服啊，我要，要……”

被男人操射时，比自慰猛烈一百倍的高潮像列车一样从头到脚碾过Min全身，他甚至没有察觉到自己射在了对方的白衬衫上。只感到一阵狂乱的重击之后，敏感的后穴突然被抽空，对方扯掉安全套，露出胀到发紫的肉棒迎着他的脸开始发射，一股股檀腥的白色浊液喷得他满脸都是，还顺着脸颊滑到唇边，第一次品尝到男人的味道让他几乎想要开口求对方下次直接射里面。他困难地睁开双眼，因为睫毛上也沾染了男人的精液，低头一看，自己可怜的小粉芽软趴趴地伏在疏浅的草丛中，而对方的大黑龙刚射过还硬邦邦地顶在他小腹上，这种画面对比的冲击让他再次羞红了脸，不敢相信刚才就是那玩意把他操得欲仙欲死。

“小混蛋，校服都被你弄脏了。你要怎么赔哥哥呀？”

Min这才偷偷瞄到对方脱下来衬衫领口内侧绣的名字和学号。

“Nanoob？那我可以叫你P'Na吗？”

只见猎食者眼中再次闪现凶光，今晚注定是个不眠之夜。


	8. Nov 11, 2015

他一眼就认出了那个可爱的小家伙。

几个月前暑假特训时住他公寓隔壁的邻居，白白嫩嫩的小脸一看就不像大学生，大概是来法政念预科的高中生吧。Na开始也没太注意，忙碌的训练和“丰富”的夜生活填满了他的日程表。直到有一天意外在共用的浴室里撞见他，一个用过的安全套居然让小男生羞红了脸，好久没遇到那么纯情的对象，Na顿时玩心大起。至于对方撞见他在浴室跟别人颠鸾倒凤，以及暑假结束前最后一晚刻骨铭心的“意外”，不用说，都是他自导自演的好戏。

事后对方还拽着他的衣角要LINE账号，满脑子还是刚才在他身下求欢的模样，这会又清纯得简直像个雏儿，真是太有趣了。Na就依了他的意思互相为添加为好友。可之后彼此却几乎没有联系，总不可能他先开口跟高中生约炮吧，说出去多没面子。谁知道会在11月新学期的开放日活动上再见到对方，跟着一群叽叽喳喳的高中生，看校服原来念的还是知名国际学校。说到校服……操！自己念高中时怎么没觉得高中校服也能这么性感，清爽的白衬衫和藏青色线衫搭配出纯纯的学生味，吃多了浓妆艳抹，还真是想念清新可人这一款；而黑色的短裤不能更短了，露出一双又长又直的小细腿简直诱人犯罪，特别是想起那白嫩光滑的手感。要不是呆会还有任务，Na真想立刻就冲过去。

Min Thitipat小朋友啊，你又来自投罗网了。

因为Min在法政念过预科课程，几个女同学嚷嚷着让他带路。法政在湄南河畔的主校区并不算特别大，顶着烈日一个小时参观下来，大家都热得不行，走到室内体育馆门口，刚好遇到几个校园俱乐部的新制服发布会，一群人就跟着进去凑热闹。

体育馆内临时被布置成T台，动感的音乐响起，隔着里三层外三层的围观人群，Min就远远看到台上一对对男女大学生身着不同款式的运动服，从后台走出来展示，有各种球服，也有拉拉队变换队形的专用服饰。他知道法政和朱拉隆功的拉拉队都有悠久的历史传统，两支宿敌在每年全国直播的校际足球赛赛前表演上必然会大展拳脚、争奇斗艳一番。在大学开放日上展示最具传奇魅力的拉拉队服饰，不愧是吸引高中生的利器。

“快看快看！Nanoob学长出来了！”  
“天啊，Nanoob学长真人帅呆了！”

女同学的欢呼几乎被淹没在突然响起超高分贝的尖叫声中。Min才发现从左右两排已经站好的学生模特中间，最后压轴走出来的居然是那个、就是那个……坏坏的家伙。等等，为什么自己的高中同学也会认识他？

“你竟然不知道Nanoob Napian学长？法政拉拉队的领队耶！年初法政2：0击败朱拉隆功的比赛上他简直帅爆了，电视台都有采访他。他在Instagram上有好几万粉丝呢，没想到真人比照片还帅！好想考法政，跟Nanoob学长同在一个校园，说不定还会有浪漫偶遇呢。”

浪漫个鬼！女同学拉着他的手兴奋地说个不停，Min简直哭笑不得。他怎么会想得到暑假遇到那个夜夜笙歌的“邻居先生”会是法政的明星学生，还有这么多崇拜者，难怪天天都有人愿意爬上他的床。抬头看过去，在掌声和尖叫声包围中，镁光灯下神采奕奕的男人确实有那么点小帅。可Min更喜欢的是运动服下他宽阔的背、精瘦的腰、壮实的腿，还有肌肉分明、青脉蜿蜒的手臂，一想到被那双手压倒的情景……

“Min，你怎么了？脸好红。”  
“人太多了，我要出去透透气。”

绕到体育馆后面人少点的出口，Min一个人玩了会手机，要不要……给那个家伙发个消息？虽然加了他的LINE，可Min一次都没有跟对方联系过。那种事怎么可能说得出口，而且他一个高中生，又不可能去酒店开房；不然还能说什么？跟他交往？肯定会被那种花花肠子的家伙嘲笑到死吧。就算怎么也忘不了那一晚，他很清楚自己和Na不可能再有什么交集了。

同学陆续到了汇合点，正准备离开前往下一个活动馆时，只见一伙人从后台也朝他们这边走来。

“是P'Na！学长，你好！请问能不能跟我拍自拍？”  
“好啊。来，我帮你拿手机。”  
“噢噢噢，学长好温柔、好贴心，男友力简直无敌了。”

一群发花痴的高中女生围着Na，他全都一一满足。末了，突然转过身朝站在墙角的Min痞痞地一笑，“N'Min，好久不见！欢迎你再次来法政玩。”

这下轮到女同学们目瞪口呆了，超有型的大学学长居然主动跟一个毫不起眼的高中男生打招呼！Min窘迫得不知该怎么回答，假装不认识？不可能，对方已经叫出了他的名字；要是应了，呆会要怎么跟同学解释他们的……关系？

“嗯……”

似乎看他一副不情愿的样子，Na也没多说什么，跟大家道别后就跟他的同学一起走掉了。

“嗯是几个意思啦？Min，你居然不早点给我们介绍Nanoob学长，太不够意思了！你跟他怎么认识的？学长干嘛冲你笑？快点说，你知不知道学长有没有女朋友？”

他就知道跟这个男人有关的一切都会让人头痛。

“出门右转直走，C区22号楼，我在攀岩馆等你。”

盯着和Na的LINE聊天窗口中唯一一条消息，Min不得不编了个借口单独开溜。他就知道答应来参加法政大学的开放日准没什么好事。离目的地越来越近，初夜的回忆像潮水般涌上心头，压抑了几个月的欲望比那一晚更强烈。Min Thitipat，你这次真的完蛋了，走进悄无一人的攀岩馆前，他默默关掉了手机。

听见门口的脚步声时，Na已经快爬到顶点了。他转头望了一眼，将近二十米的落差让小小少年看起来迷你得可爱，更不用说Min仰着脸一脸惊讶的表情，更是让他的自信心爆棚。自己都纳闷为什么会想在男孩面前炫耀一下攀岩的技巧，以他的手段，泡个高中生其实根本不用这么耍帅，况且从刚才那群高中生的反应来看，男孩应该已经被全方面地“科普”了关于他的各种大道事迹和小道八卦。

他就是想……给Min留下一个更好的印象，而不止是一晌贪欢的过客。奇怪，一想到跟高中生有关的事为什么自己思维也会变得幼稚起来。

“喂，你小心点！啊！”

从顶点帅气地速降到接近地面时，Na突然借助安全绳一荡，身体垂直来了个180度倒转，整个人头顶朝地倒悬在空中。意外的举动把刚刚才来的看客吓得不轻，只见Min一个箭步冲了过来，雪白粉嫩的小手紧紧抓住他的手臂，像是害怕一松手他就会掉下去。

也许是因为上下颠倒的视角，少年靠近的脸在他看来有些恍惚，只有那粉嘟嘟的小嘴格外注目，没多想就亲了上去。倒吊的姿势让这个吻有些别捏，他必须托着Min的后脑勺才能对准彼此嘴唇的位置，还要全力夹紧安全绳不让身体随之晃动。可对方甜美的味道让他再费劲也舍不得结束这个吻，看来超级英雄也没那么好当。

“你以为你是蜘蛛侠啊？倒吊那么久很容易四肢供血不足。”

最终安全着陆后，迎接他的是少年的埋怨，只不过咬着刚被吻过的嘴唇一脸害羞的模样不太有说服力。Na一把搂过Min的纤腰，“你放心好了，这里的供血一定没问题。”他故意用被坐式安全带勒紧而凸出的下体磨蹭着少年相同的部位，果然对方连耳尖都变红了，真可爱。一旦解开安全锁扣和安全带，他就迫不及待地拉着Min往人工岩壁背后的装备室走。

他知道男孩喜欢什么，于是把对方压在门背后强吻的动作并没有招来太多抗议，男孩不安的扭动更像是在乞求更多的身体接触，他全都一一满足。唇舌尽情地吮吸着Min口中香甜的津液，一手迅速剥开下身碍事的短裤，一手则顺便探进白衬衫的下摆，冰凉的指尖才碰到一颗小红豆，男孩就忍不住叫了出来，真是个敏感的小东西，等他捏掐拽揉舔含咬十八般武艺全使出来，Min早被他玩得娇喘吁吁。

“转过去，乖。”

掀起碍人的衣服，藏青色的线衫下雪白的翘臀让Na都倒吸了一口气，后悔上次没从后面干一炮，单是想像自己紫黑的阳具深埋在里面进进出出的画面，他就硬得不行了。不过此时还有更重要的任务——让Min在门背后趴好，自己则蹲下身朝双丘之间最隐秘的洞口探去。

“不要，那里……”

不理会头顶小小的反抗，耐心地用手指和舌头开拓着上次让他蚀骨销魂的密所。湿热的内壁就像贪吃的小嘴，不停吸紧入侵者，真想立刻就换大家伙进去。他很肯定男孩没经历过这种“服务”，因为随着舌尖戳弄到花穴深处，不一会Min双腿颤抖得几乎站不稳了。果不其然，嘴上的功夫还没停，Na就看见男孩身前的地板上落了几道白色的痕迹。

“嘘……宝贝儿，你也不想让人知道被我用舌头就操射了吧。”

说着他站起来，从皮夹子里掏出一个安全套，打开自己的拉链就准备提枪上阵。

大概是听到拆包装的声音，男孩扶着门又转了过来，高潮过后湿漉漉的小眼神看得他突然心跳加快，“我想……看着你的脸，可…可以吗？”

干！他在床上什么样的尤物没见过，居然会被这种纯情高中生击中简直是见鬼了。后入式是很有吸引力，但他现在更想满足男孩的需求。双手托起对方手感极好的翘臀，让他用双腿圈住自己的腰，就这么把男孩顶在门上插了进去。

“呜呜……啊…”  
“怎么哭了？我弄疼你了吗？对不起对不起，我先退出来好了。”

男孩闻言却使劲地摇头，双手环住他的肩膀像是怕他会离开。Na试着挺了一下腰，Min眼角的泪水更止不住了，他这才明白是怎么回事，小家伙刚刚释放过的身体尤其敏感，哪里受得住他这般粗鲁的操干。他只得强忍着冲动，九浅一深慢慢地抽动，粗大的肉棒一点点往小穴里钻，柔嫩的内壁刚被撑开又紧紧地吸附上来，夹得Na爽得几乎快失控了。但他一抬头，看见Min红红的眼角，透过被泪水打湿的长睫毛一闪一闪地望着自己，看得他心都快化了。

“哥哥，你，你动嘛。”  
“大声点，我听不见。”

故意停在最里面，用龟头顶在花心最敏感的地方不停地研磨。他就想看少年为他疯狂的模样，只有他才能看到，专属于他一个人。

“哥哥，你快点动啊，Min里面好痒，好想要……”

Na再也按耐不住，双臂托高少年的屁股，怒胀的性器退到穴口，又猛地顶进去，直捣黄龙。Min像只小猫窝在他怀里，任由他上上下下狂操狠干，器材室的门板也被两人撞得吱吱呀呀地响。

“小骚穴浪成这样，平时是谁满足你的？嗯？”  
“没，没有谁……我就想着哥哥，然后用手指……”

“手指够么？”他握住男孩白嫩的小手，把两根手指含进嘴里，模仿着他身下的动作不停地舔弄。只见Min脸上红晕越来越浓，他摇了摇头，就害羞地把脸埋在Na肩窝，不肯再说。

“那怎么一次都没联系我？小骗子，早知道就把你操得下不了床。”说着Na松开一只手，抬起作势要打他的屁股，下手时却只舍得轻轻地落下。Min哭红了眼满脸委屈地看着他，一下子激发男人的嗜虐因子。巴掌开始噼里啪啦落在男孩的臀瓣上，他能清晰地感觉到每一次发狠的落掌，下面含着他的小穴就会不自主地收缩，让他简直爽翻了天。

打了十几下也不见男孩求饶，只听得耳边唔唔嗯嗯的哽咽声，才发现Min紧紧咬着线衫过长的袖子，像是承受不住男人给予他的快乐。深色的衣料虽然堵住了部分淫声荡语，却让Na无可抑制联想到操他小嘴的画面。越是见他辛苦隐忍的样子，就越是想欺负他。

“其实Min很喜欢吧，被我这样‘欺负’，喜不喜欢？”腰臀齐发力，记记命中靶心，顶得男孩再也受不了，委屈地哭了出来。

“喜……喜欢，喜欢哥哥。”

突然听到男孩的告白，倒让Na慌了神。是“喜欢”那种喜欢吗？该死，为什么自己的心跳会因此加快。他不再想下去，狠狠地吻上Min被咬红的双唇，下身继续着猛烈的冲刺，像是要把双球都埋进去似的，深深地撞击男孩的花蕊。不一会就感觉小腹上一阵湿热，连续两次高潮让小家伙完全虚脱倒在他身上，小穴却还不停地夹紧，把他也逼到了爆发的边缘。忙不迭抽出性器，扯掉安全套，扶着男孩瘫软的腰，全部射在他落满掌印通红的臀瓣上，精液顺着股沟流到还在一张一合的穴口，被操肿的媚肉仿佛要把白色的浊液吸进去，眼前淫靡画面让Na发出了满足的叹息。

清理的时候才发现自己下手真的有点过了，Min几乎难以穿上短裤，火辣辣的皮肤一碰就龇牙咧嘴地疼。

“我开车送你回家吧。你可以，嗯，趴在后座上。”  
“那多丢脸，我才不要！”  
“乖。屁屁早点恢复，才能继续吃大肉棒。下次我会教你坐上来，自己一点点把肉棒吃进去，然后再……”

以为要被Min骂他不要脸，结果男孩却直愣愣地看着他，像是不敢相信他刚才说的话。

“你是说……有下次？”

天啊，这个小傻瓜真是什么都不知道。

“干嘛？难道你不想当我Nanoob Napian的男朋友？”

一个星期后，Min极不情愿地走向停在学校门口的白色轿车。驾驶座上那个戴着飞行员墨镜的男人似乎一点都不在意围观者的目光，Min身边的同学都快看不下去了。

“有个大学生帅哥男朋友了不起啊？快点滚啦，谁要看你们闪瞎狗眼。”


	9. Jan 16, 2016

Na垂头丧气地坐在马桶盖上，下半身的一柱擎天再威风也没个鸟用，倒反像是在嘲笑自己。没错，是他答应Min今晚只做一次，明天要早起，两人共同的工作日程从早到晚排得满满的，而且还要带上家里的两只狗狗，不养足精力根本没法应付。

谁知Min今天就跑到他家，说是要提前跟狗狗熟悉一下，明天拍写真时更有默契。谁不知道他怕狗怕得要死？这借口假得简直没边儿了。然而只要少年摆出甜甜的笑容，爸妈恨不得认他当干儿子，什么活儿都不让他做，还催促自己赶紧给狗狗们洗澡。忙了一整天，伺候Bunlong和Gaotho洗完澡、吹完毛，美美地钻进狗窝睡觉，Na才有空跟躺在他床上玩手机的恋人独处一会。

对方就问了一句“门锁好没？”，Na就知道今晚有戏了！他去外府比赛这一周两人都没什么机会见面，这下总算让他逮到机会了。Min显然也是十分迫不及待，要不然怎么会他抹了润滑剂的手指才进去没几分钟，男孩就呜咽着弄脏了床单，浓得他几乎忍俊不禁。但看到Min释放后一脸倦怠的样子，Na却不忍心再做下去。温柔的晚安吻落在男孩额头，Na转身下床，把自己关进了浴室。

刚才肌肤相亲时就硬得不行了，更不用说Min在他耳边断断续续隐忍的喘息，日思夜想的宝贝就在自己床上，可Na却只能悲催地跟右手共度良宵。闭上眼睛，想像Min刚才在他怀里那副娇羞又无比享受的模样，手上的动作不用太快，他想多回味一下——

“Min，你……你怎么进来了？”

Min盯着他手里胀红粗肿的玩意，像是没吃饱的小猫。Na的旧T恤套在男孩身上就像大了两号的睡衣，他还来不及感叹，对方就张开腿跨坐下去，仍然湿漉漉的地方毫无障碍地接纳了他。冒险的举动让两人都惊呼一声，男孩被顶得忍不住伸长脖子向后仰，他赶紧一把抱住Min，这样一来更是把对方牢牢地钉在那根热铁上。眼泪都被逼出来了，男孩却不肯放开他的怀抱，笨拙地摆动腰肢，努力取悦着他。忍了一个多星期的Na哪还管什么坐怀不乱，找准那一点就狠了心往死里顶，Min被他弄得上上下下不停摇晃，让他慢点的哀求化作甜美的毒药，小小的浴室里萦绕着让人面红耳赤的声音。

谁知这点动静却引来了两个小祖宗，狗爪子啪啦啪啦地挠着浴室的木门，大概是对今晚留宿的访客早有不满。毕竟平时只要Na在家，Bunlong和Gaotho都会跑到他房间里来睡。

“你不是说门锁好了么？怎么会……”说是责备，Min眼角眉梢却尽是渴求雨露的媚态。“可能是从阳台上窜进来的，”相比狗狗，Na的心思全在眼前人身上。

“那……你还不快点。”  
“刚才不是要我慢点？到底是快点还是慢点啊？”

少年似乎被惹恼了，气呼呼地想要站起来却被他死死地摁在大腿上。谁知让他快活无比的那处却开始自主收缩，Na也不甘示弱发狠往最深处拼命地顶，Min委屈地靠在他怀里，低声的抽泣渐渐变了调儿，他知道男孩也舒爽得紧。没一会前面的青芽再次交了货，只不过这次就没那么浓稠了，最终他也低吼一声结束战斗。自己的小兄弟是痛快了，他却不得不帮汗涔涔的对方清理身体，而Min早就靠在他肩头睡着了。

“果然还在长身体，睡眠最重要。”Na赶开一直守在门口的狗狗，认命地把Min抱回床上为他盖好被子。自己明明也困了，少年恬静的睡颜却像有魔力一般怎么看都看不够，Bunlong和Gaotho这时也凑到床边睡在地毯上。他杵着脑袋一会看看Min，一会看看狗狗，心里说不出的满足。

“你怎么不早点加我起床？”第二天快9点了Na才醒过来，只见Min早就起来穿戴完毕，随时可以出门。滑开手机，原来这个小混蛋一个多小时前就醒了，还发推特说什么睡得很饱，明明是昨晚煽风点火的主谋，得了便宜还卖乖。

“Bunlong和Gaotho轮流舔你的脸你都没反应，我还能怎么样？”

只见两只狗狗围在Min脚边争宠，一夜之间他辛辛苦苦养大的两只流浪犬居然全都倒戈了，Na简直欲哭无泪。结果匆匆忙忙趿着拖鞋就出了门，到达工作现场的化妆间时还困得睁不开眼睛，Min还非要把他没脸见人的样子拍下来发推特。跟男孩的一脸精神抖擞比起来，合影里的自己就像个纵欲过度的家伙。

很快报应就来了，那些个早就等着他出丑的损友纷纷发来私信——

from n_whitewo: 你是被榨干还是被干趴？要不要来点我家进口的十全大补丸？攻受两相宜，谁吃谁知道。

from legendngern: 我就说N'Min前途不可限量，昨晚一定把你“照顾”得很好吧，哈哈哈。


	10. Jan 31, 2016

短暂过境的冷空气让曼谷有了些许冬天的感觉，之前代言的慈善义卖长袖衫正好派上用场，Na也乐得在公开场合帮忙多做点宣传，所以这一周几乎都在穿同一件红色的长袖衫，搭配黑衬衫也好，与短袖T恤叠穿也罢，抓到什么都可以搭配，方便又实用，最适合他这种懒得花心思在穿衣打扮上的家伙。

跟着团队到外府拍摄短片的外景，连周末都无法休息，从早晨忙到深夜，第二天一大早还得赶回去，Na上好手机上的闹钟，衣服也不准备脱了，抓紧时间先睡几个小时。这时借住的民宿的房门突然被打开了——

“P'Na!”

穿着同款红色长袖衫的少年像回自己家似的走了进来。对方最近似乎特别钟情红色，一件红衬衫都穿了好几次，跟以往冷色系为主的风格来了个大转弯。普通的红衫却映衬得整个人明艳不可方物，Na顿时眼前一亮，感觉所有工作的疲惫好像都消失了。不过口头上还不忘揶揄年轻的恋人两句，谁让小家伙又任性那么晚还来找自己，背上的书包和衣服下面的校服短裤看起来就像逃课的坏孩子。

“我讨厌跟人撞衫。”Na指指自己身上的衣服，假装不高兴的样子。

只见少年一脸乖巧的笑容，在门口放下书包、踢掉鞋子，不急不缓地朝Na走过来。手上也没闲着，解开皮带，黑色的短裤唰地滑落房间中央的地板上，那件大了不止两号的长袖衫松松垮垮地挂在少年肩膀上，下摆刚刚好遮过屁股，白嫩的大腿根部随着他的步伐若隐若现。

“那现在呢？”

少年靠近他微微一俯身，从长袖衫的领口望下去，里面空空荡荡的根本什么都没穿，露出大片雪白的颈项和清晰可见的锁骨，眼前不同寻常的画面搅得Na一时方寸大乱。他他他……因为是出来工作的所以什么都没准备，这里也不像在酒店里可以信手拈来。

“P'Na还讨厌吗？”  
“不……我……”

随着少年跨坐到他身上的动作，潮湿的呼吸洒他耳畔，透过牛仔裤也能感受到对方略高的体温。紧紧贴在一起的私处似乎还隔着一层什么东西，Na想伸手解开裤子的束缚，顺便一探对方葫芦里到底卖的什么药，却被阻止了。

“让我来。”

纤细的手指和拉链一起下滑的动作既优雅又色情，已经半硬的欲望被释放出来，急切地需要抚慰。而少年一改往日的羞赧，他舔了舔嘴唇，跪在地板上就整根含了进去。他们以前很少这样做，一方面是因为牙套很麻烦，另外Na也很心疼一直受吞咽反应困扰的少年。最近对方终于摘了牙套，他想过要怎么明示暗示，可每次看到少年被自己那尺寸惊人的玩意顶得眼泪汪汪的可怜样，他又舍不得了。难得今天那么主动，又是吸又是舔的，一张粉嫩的小嘴把Na伺候得舒服极了，低头注视着埋首在他股间的少年，满意地轻轻抚摩着那羊脂白玉似的后颈。

受到鼓舞的少年更卖力地晃动起来，因为动作幅度加大，长袖衫的下摆下面露出两条细细的红色丝带，其中一条向下延伸直到消失在挺翘的臀瓣之间。接二连三的视觉冲击让Na觉得全身的血液都汇集到双腿中间，他已经硬到不能再硬了，肉棒不停操着少年湿热的小嘴却仍不满足。

“你就穿着这个去上学？真是个坏孩子。”

Na不怀好意地挑起一条丝带，让少年难受得不得不放弃未完成的任务，站起身面对Na的指责，红红的眼角煞是惹人怜爱。可随着长袖衫下摆被掀起，红色的蕾丝丁字裤完全暴露在Na眼前，前面那一小块布料已经被弄湿了，少年可爱的形状在半透明蕾丝的包裹下呼之欲出，指尖轻轻滑过引得对方一阵呼吸急促。

“还是同样的配色喔。”以为调侃会让对方像往常一样羞红了脸，谁知今晚的少年除了主动，也意外地乐于沉浸其中。在Na温暖的手心整个覆上去时，少年发出餍足的喘息。

“当然，因为我买了完整的一套，还有两件准备下次再穿。”  
“还有哪两件？”

因为常年攀岩和打球而长满厚茧的大手抚上少年光滑的腿，慢慢向上，感受着年轻的身体因为刺激而兴奋得微微颤抖。等到Na在圆润的臀缝间触摸到可疑的粘稠液体时，少年再次贴近他耳边，轻声说：“同色系的吊袜带和丝袜。”

轰的一声仿似有烟花在Na脑海里炸开，单是想像少年纤细的腰间系上精致的蕾丝吊袜带，再连上丝袜，衬托出一双又长又直勾人犯罪的腿是何等美妙的画面，他就快忍不住了。

“我刚才就准备好了，P'Na，来吧。用力地操我，不要戴套，我喜欢你射在我里面的感觉。”

这种时候当然恭敬不如从命，Na一把将少年摁到自己大腿上，扒开那条可爱又恼人的丁字裤就直接顶了进去。少年那里紧得不像话，完美地接纳了他的硕大，花心还不断吸吮着敏感的头部，爽得他如置天堂。小嘴不断吐露着比平时淫浪一百倍的情话，刺激着Na欺上他的薄唇，把所有放荡的呻吟全吞咽下腹，下身则拼命地向上顶弄，他脑海里只有一个念头，要把少年操得除了他的名字什么话都说不出来。双手也如愿以偿伸进那件红色长袖衫的里面，尽情享用着少年细腻柔嫩的皮肤，留下只有彼此才知道的暧昧痕迹。

少年的欲望始终被困在那条骚气十足的丁字裤里，几次想要伸手自己解决都被Na残忍地打断了。

“不准射。”  
“呜呜……好大，啊啊！不要……P'Na，不要一直顶那里。”  
“那你自己来。”

少年睁开眼，迷离地望着他。但很快就开始追逐熟悉的快感，放纵地上下摇晃腰肢，骑在他的阴茎上努力地操着自己，快乐的泪水开始在眼眶里打转。

“好舒服，P'Na，快…快点。那里，还要……”

Na抽出手，捋起长袖衫一边袖子，露出少年小臂上那颗胎记，虔诚地吻了上去——他早就想这么做了，可总没有合适的时机，那些在更衣室、在车子后座、在卧室里却不得不压抑着声音瞒过父母的仓促的性爱，似乎场合都不对，想要占有对方的一切，也想要给对方至高无上的快乐，和他一起为彼此疯狂地、彻底地沉沦。这突如其来的温柔举动似乎让少年更加意乱情迷，花穴愈发收缩，紧紧地咬住深埋在体内的男根，Na扛不住狂潮般汹涌的快感，积攒了一周浓稠滚烫的精液全射在花心最深处。少年也被他插射了，哭着释放在丁字裤里，白色的浊液浸透了那层薄薄的红色蕾丝布料，看起来无比淫靡。

“Min……”

恍然从梦中醒来还不到凌晨五点，Na低下头，懊恼地看着梦境感觉如此逼真的原因，趁大家都没起来赶紧换条裤子。只是一周没见，他居然做了这种梦。下周排练时还怎么面对Min啊？


	11. Mar 26, 2016

每次要乘飞机去外府活动前一晚，Min就会以第二天搭顺风车去机场为由跑到Na家过夜。尤其这次清迈的活动，聚集了多位跟Na同属一家经纪事务所的艺人，而Min是唯一以个人名义参加的，至于具体的身份嘛……

“看我男朋友多受欢迎，上个月Namin见面会有Minoat后援会的管理员来找你录视频，今天Minoat的活动又有Namin后援会的管理员找你录视频，简直应接不暇，还好这些粉丝碰一起没打起来。”

Na打开门看到那张熟悉的面孔，假装无可奈何的样子让对方进来。跟Na的父母打过招呼后，两人就钻进Na的房间反锁上门。

“人家找上我，我也不好拒绝呀。我上次不是说了么，我根本就不知道Oat有什么活动……”

“所以你就叫Minoat的粉丝们来看你和我的活动？这样多伤西皮粉的心啊，你这个没心没肺的小混蛋。”

Na大喇喇地坐在豆包沙发上，故意打趣Min。男孩见状也不甘示弱，俯下身坐在他大腿上。

“还不是因为你！人家现在什么活动都指名要我跟你一起，有句话怎么说来着……嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗。”

Na快被这个乱用俗语的小家伙逗得乐死了，但他还是故意板着脸。他想看看今晚这个小鬼头能玩出什么花招来，从坐下来挺翘的小屁股就不老实，不停摩擦着他的关键部位。

“吐槽够了？我虽然在外面彩旗飘飘，但是在家里……总是红旗不倒嘛。”

白皙的小手按在黑色牛仔裤中间高高支起的小帐篷上，不停来回抚摩，很快Na就完全硬了。只见Min轻轻咬着嘴唇，一脸欲说还休的表情，“P'Na，可以吗？”

这支红旗早就饥渴难耐了，Na点点头。得到讯号的男孩马上跪到地毯上，熟练地解开皮带和拉链，因为没穿内裤，怒胀的大家伙一下子就弹到Min脸上，羞得脸都红了。他试探着从顶端开始舔弄，慢慢滑到柱身，然后是底下的双球，像小孩子吃棒棒糖一样仔细，完全舔过一遍才舍得真正含进嘴里。讨厌，Na真的好大，比攀岩俱乐部视频里凸起的那一大包还嚣张，竖得高高的好像在挑战他的能力。Min努力往里再含深一点，鼻尖就碰到硬硬的毛，所有感官全是Na的气味，让他自己也无法抑制地兴奋起来。于是更加卖力地“埋头苦干”，被粗大的顶端撞到喉咙深处也强忍着吞咽反应，他喜欢听到Na因为自己而发出粗重的喘息，对他而言胜过任何小黄片的刺激效果。一只手悄悄探往下身，嘴里是Na的火热，耳边是Na的呻吟，Min偷偷地也开始抚慰自己。

Na只见那粉嫩的小嘴尽力含着自己的大家伙，几乎被撑得合不拢了，银丝顺着嘴角淌下来，还时不时抬起头怯生生地观察自己的反应，那样子既惹人心疼，又忍不住想继续欺负他。湿热紧致的小嘴让Na已经爽得快上天了，男孩还在不断挑战极限，拼命想讨好他。

“够了。”沙哑的声音像是不容拒绝的命令。Min不解地停下所有动作，抬头望着Na。“用手，我想射在你脸上。”

更羞耻的事都做过了，可Min还是觉得每一次触碰都不可思议，单是看到自己雪白的手指缠上红得发黑的那话儿就能让他硬起来。Na已经快要到了，两只小手合在一起才弄了十几下，就感觉一股股热流迎面射在他脸上，Min下意识地闭上双眼，再睁开时连睫毛都粘到一起了。他伸出舌头舔了舔残留在嘴角边的浊液，哪知这个动作刺激得Na一把将他抓起来，蛮不讲理的吻欺了过来，另一只手就这么粗鲁插进裤腰，最近频繁练习攀岩留下的厚茧刚握住被忽略了好久的小家伙，Min差点当场交代了。

“这么敏感？是不是早就想要了？”

他只剩下嗯嗯啊啊来回答对方，想要，想要Na给他的一切。被那双大手握个正着，很快Min就败下阵来，哭着把内裤弄脏，喷得Na满手都是。

“你笑什么？”事后Min慵懒地靠在Na胸口。

“没什么，我就突然想起来，你说刚才‘嫁狗随狗’还是有道理的，你看你之前那么怕狗，后来居然参加了保护流浪狗的慈善活动，虽然怕得要死，还是乖乖跟我的狗合影。”

“少得意，我只是为了做善事。”

Na揉了揉Min刚剪短的头发，这个嘴硬的小家伙呀，有的是时间慢慢调教。


	12. April 2, 2016

Na救下那个被一群小混混抢劫的高中生时，并没有别的想法。周五晚上九点多，三三两两的学生从附近的补习社走出来，他开的机车行也在附近，离天铁站有十来分钟的路程。平时这一片治安蛮好的，大概是夜色给毛贼加了胆儿，几个人在巷口堵住一个纤瘦的高中生，白色的校服在夜色中分外显眼，正在试新车的Na经过时一眼就看到了。他一个急刹车冲过去，轰鸣的引擎声顿时吓退了几个混混，其中一个手里拿着抢来的手机，拔腿就跑，Na轻笑一声，一把油门的功夫就抢回来了。

受惊吓的高中生还傻愣愣地站在原地，Na凑近了本来想教育一下现在的小朋友，走路时别老是听音乐、玩手机，要多注意马路上的情况和交通安全。谁知对方抬头冲他微微一笑——

白衬衣的白哪里比得上眼前少年白净的小脸，接过手机的纤纤细手更是宛如葱指，黑色短裤下面的小嫩腿更是比月光还白。Na以前酷爱飙车时想过一百种可能蹲大牢的原因，万万没料到竟然会在一个初夏的夜晚产生犯罪的冲动。

“谢谢你。”冰凉的指尖在他掌心留下火热的痕迹。

Na回店里又取了一顶头盔，执意要骑车送少年回家，因为那么晚走路去天铁站“不安全”。上了机车，那双小细胳膊却不知该往哪里摆，Na一把拉过来环在自己腰间。哼着小曲上了路，他哪里知道自己错过了陌生少年藏在头盔下更撩人心弦的笑容。

第二个周五的晚上Na准时趴在补习社的路口等人，学生们都走完了也不见少年的身影。他后悔之前没要对方的LINE，现在完全联系不上，只得怏怏地骑车回店里。拐过巷口，那个熟悉的身影居然就站在机车行门前，远远看过去就像夏夜绽放的白色栀子花，纯得一尘不染，美得惊心动魄。

“我放课后就往这边走……我想，请你吃冰淇淋作为谢礼。”

天晓得少年在这里等了多久，Na瞬间就忘了刚才自己在补习社门口等待时的失落感。薄荷巧克力味的冰淇淋早就在小巷燥热的夜风中融化了，顺着蛋筒的边沿弄脏了少年的手指，对方抬起手轻轻舔了一下，Na突然觉得燥热的不止是夜风。

“那……你还要吃吗？”

递到他面前的蛋筒惨不忍睹，Na想也没想，就顺着少年纤细的手指一路舔上去，最后大大地咬了一口，很是满足。

再次送对方回家后，他们终于交换了LINE账号。他知道了少年叫Min，是SPIP的十年级生。十五岁啊，真的只有犯罪这一条路了？夜里Na跟左手说晚安时觉得自己完蛋了。

第三个周五的晚上，他们没有再错过彼此。Min熟练地戴上头盔，翻身坐上他的机车，双手也自然而然地放在他腰间。Na笑得像个傻瓜，却在Min邀请他回家坐坐的时候乱了阵脚，不能犯罪，千万不能犯罪，Na反复提醒自己。怎么能输给一个十五岁的小鬼呢？他假装镇定地把烫手山芋抛了回去。

“喔咦，我们进展的是不是太快了点？”

闻言少年亮晶晶的双眸暗了下来，Na也觉得自己玩笑托大了，可又不知道该怎么挽回。他勉强说了句下周见，就一溜烟消失在别墅扎堆的富人区。

第四个周五的晚上，补习社放假，Min并没有提前告诉Na，而是一个人提前来到那个早已熟悉的路口，他不想错过任何跟Na见面的机会。夏天的暴雨说下就下，哪怕躲在路边屋檐下也无济于事，鞋子袜子裤子几乎都溅湿了，身上冷得直哆嗦。但他更担心的是雨天骑车不方便，Na会不会不来了？

引擎的声音从身后传来，雨也停了，男人一身黑色皮衣帅气地出现在他眼前，Min差点脚软倒在对方怀里。

“翘课可不是好孩子。”

“今天没有课。”

“那你来这里干嘛？”明知故问，Min忐忑不安地站在男人面前任由对方为自己戴上头盔，他不想让这个夜晚这么早就结束。

“我家今晚……没有人。”他感觉自己的脸都快烧起来，拜托，如果这样对方还不听懂，Min干脆从拉玛八世大桥上跳下去算了。

“坐稳了，现在就带你去做坏事。”

细长眼睛的男人脱下皮衣给他穿上，又朝他使了个眼色，Min只觉得整个人都被Na体温和气息包围着，身体轻飘飘地好舒服，顺理成章上车紧紧抱住对方。

“Nanoob又带新马子来了。诶？头发那么短……”

一阵狂飙后，目的地却不是他家。Min正纳闷呢，下车摘掉头盔，只见空荡荡的郊区赛道上聚集了一群机车骑手，而大家对他的到来似乎颇感意外。不过很快一群人的注意力就转移到即将开始的比赛上，Na显然是众人押宝的热门对象。

“你不冷吗？”他想把皮衣还给Na。“有你在这里，我就不冷。”男人炫耀似的拧了两把油门，Min能想像黑色皮手套下面那双灵巧的手，一定无所不能，除了赛车之外还能做许多他期待已久的“坏事”。

飞驰电掣的竞速赛眨眼就结束了，当Na第一个冲过终点时，Min和赛道旁的其它围观者一起激动地振臂欢呼。Na取下头盔冲到他身边，旁若无人地一把将他揽入怀中，混合着须后水气味的吻落在发烫的脸颊上，随后他们在一阵口哨声中扬长而去。

转过路口眼看下一站还不是他家，Min急得从背后掐紧Na的腰。“耐心是一种美德。宝贝儿，我保证你会喜欢的。”

机车最后停在他们第一次相遇的那条黑漆漆的巷子里。男人牢牢盯着他的眼神好像黑夜中的狼，Min既害怕又期待。下一秒钟，皮带和短裤就被男人扯开，隔着皮手套直击要害，皮革特有的粗糙感虽然不像手指那么直接，冷冰冰的触感却有种异样的刺激，男人略显粗暴的举动让他愈发兴奋。低头看见自己的性器在对方戴着黑色手套的掌心来回摩擦，无比色情的画面和耳畔自己都不敢相信的呻吟都让他不知所措，加倍放大的快感更是像洪水猛兽般要将他吞灭。

“喜欢这样吗？宝贝儿。”该死的，别再这么亲昵地叫他，他已经快……快忍不住了。不一会Min就溃败下来，白色浊液全都射在黑色皮手套上，Na还故意拉开两根手指，浓浓的精液连成了丝，无声地诉说着处男的尴尬。Min靠在男人的机车上，大口地喘着气。

“干嘛害羞，我就喜欢。”Na的声音总能让他安心，他怯生生地问，“P'喜欢……什么？”

“喜欢你啊，小笨蛋。”

这一次是Min主动献上了吻，尽管他还想听更多的甜言蜜语，但此时身体里叫嚣着另一种更急迫的需求，男人下半身那根硬硬的抵着他的东西也表示同意。

“这么主动就被不怕被我吃干抹净？这里可没有润滑剂，乖，转过去，让P'好好疼你。”

趴在机车上，面对着黑乎乎的墙壁，几乎什么都看不见。当眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，身后人的动作却让他暗自庆幸此时是背对着Na。怎么会这么羞耻，沾满自己精液的皮手套并没有取下来，而是从身后最隐秘的入口插了进去，单是想像那黑色的东西进进出出的画面Min就快撑不住了。开始连一根手指都好难受，慢慢地身体变得不像自己的，不仅接纳了更多的手指，还不够，还想要别的更大的东西。特别是被触碰到某一点时，前面马上又硬了，Min难耐地在机车的皮座椅上不断磨蹭。

“弄脏我的爱车，P'可要好好惩罚你。”

身体再次被转过来，软飘飘的双脚突然悬空，原来他整个人都被Na抱起来抵在小巷一侧的墙壁上。男人轻轻抚摸着他的后背，“会疼吗？”幸好有皮衣隔着，粗糙的砖墙并没有造成多大的麻烦。他不好意思地把脑袋埋在Na肩窝里，摇了摇头。

温柔转瞬即逝，Na粗大的肉棒直挺挺插了进来，又深又重。Min失去了全部的支撑，像是被那根热楔钉在墙上，还来不及反应，男人就开始一下下把他顶得酸软无。想躲却没处躲，只好抱紧那个罪魁祸首，全身的重量更是要命地往下压，迎上Na顶胯的节奏，又碰到那一点了，Min浑身像触电般打了个激灵，后穴不住地收缩，换来男人在他耳边不断喘着粗气。灼热的呼吸打在敏感的耳后，空气里弥漫着精液的檀腥味，还有身下充满雄性气息的皮革和机油的味道，Na又强迫他张开嘴，舌头搅进来吻得他几乎喘不过气，最要命的是那根大肉棒越来越凶，操干得他后穴淫水直流。所有感官都被Na霸占，Min再也受不住小声地呜咽起来。

听到他的哭声，Na的动作缓了下来，这一来被玩弄了大半天Min更难受，花心里面痒得要命，好想要大肉棒用力地顶那里，可是他又不好意思说出口。

“P'Na……”只见Na一脸似笑非笑的表情，一点也不着急，似乎在等他下定决心。也是，自己的那根又精神抖擞地抵在人家腹肌上，根本无处隐藏他被男人插得爽翻天的事实。他只好晃动着腰臀，尽力地讨好深埋在身体里的巨龙。

“摇骚屁股也没用，想要就叫老公。”怎么有这么可恶的人，亏他还一直把Na当作见义勇为的好哥哥，虽然第一次看清他的正脸时Min就想像小狗蹭树干一样跳到他身上。可是他真的好想要，不上不下的窘境逼得他眼泪不断涌出，Na虽然温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，但他也能感觉身体深处的元凶正蓄势待发。

“老公……”Min娇羞的声音几乎细不可闻，说完他就埋在Na胸口，身体因为得不到满足而微微颤抖着。Na似乎也知道这是他的极限了，双手托住那挺翘的小屁股，开始了下一轮猛烈的进攻。怀中的人在他狂风暴雨般的撞击下很快就被操射了，收缩的秘穴夹得他也爽到了极点，滚烫的精液尽数射在Min体内。痛快的高潮像列车一样碾压过两人的身体，带走所有的理智，性爱过后浓烈的气息漂浮在夏夜湿润的空气中。

“为什么你不肯去我家？”Min被操得根本站不稳，只得在Na的搀扶下一点点把短裤穿好。他别过头面朝小巷的另一边，还是开口问了憋了一晚上的问题。

“别以为我不知道你就喜欢我穿着皮衣在机车上操你。”


	13. Excerpt from "Like Kids, Like Savages"

Chapter 15

因为牙套的阻碍，之前谁都没提过，都是他主动为Min口交。天杀的，Min到底从哪儿学会的，从扯开拉链到把他完整地含进去，湿热的口腔紧紧地包围着他，瞬间Na就感觉爽翻了。但他还是强迫自己保持克制，不要轻举妄动，好让Min慢慢克服作呕反射。谁知没耐心的小家伙根本就不管那么多，Na怒张的肉棒已经塞满了他那张诱人的小嘴，立刻贪心地开始前后摆动，让Na在他嘴里进进出出。Na当然愿意享受这份取悦，可他总担心会让Min不舒服，他抬手轻轻托住Min的下巴，想要减轻对方初次的不适感。

Min察觉到他的动作反而停了下来，抬起头后退半步，一字一句地说，“我要你操我的嘴——这句话有哪个部分你听不懂？”

Na被他这么一说，顿时口干舌燥，也许是咽口水时喉结滑动给了Min错误的绿灯信号，谁也拉不住的小家伙又开始埋头“苦干”。Na一低头就能看到少年娇嫩的粉唇被自己的大老二撑成弧形，随着不断吞咽的动作上面还泛着水光，看起来淫靡无比。真的好会吸，他忍不住舒服得哼出声，Min像是得到鼓舞一般更加卖力地吸吮，从粗大的茎身到肥厚的龟头，灵巧的小舌连双球都没有放过。Na终于忍不住微微地挺动腰胯，好把自己往销魂的那处送得更深，侵犯对方口腔带来的满足甚至超越了快感本身。动作越来越放肆，双手抓住Min柔软的头发，几乎是次次顶在他喉咙壁上，单是想像用浓稠的精液射爆这张甜蜜的小嘴，Na下半身就快硬炸了。

此时Min双眼里闪烁的泪花让Na更停不下来，虽然知道那只是生理反应，还是想操哭他，射在他脸上，射在他嘴里，让他从里到外彻底成为自己的。于是他就这么做了，引以为傲的持久力被扔进了垃圾箱，Na很快就在少年嘴里高潮了。然后一把将人拽起来，欺上那张还沾着自己精液的小嘴，一阵狂亲惹得对方发出阵阵嘤咛，恨不得把已经通红的嘴唇咬得更红，呆会出去其它人一看就知道他们在里面做过什么。另一只手直接插到Min牛仔裤里，小家伙早就硬了，手掌完全握住熟练地套弄，还故意用指腹的茧子去摩擦最敏感的顶端，刚才还趾高气昂命令他的少年顿时爽得连一句完整的话都说不出来，整个人像只小猫一样靠在他怀里，啜泣着断断续续地求Na让他释放。

“我不管你用什么东西练习过，回家立刻给我扔掉。哪怕只是根黄瓜，我也会嫉妒得发狂。只有我能碰你，你是我的。”

Min颤抖着射在他手里，湿润的眼角显得无比柔媚，还处于高潮余韵中的少年美得让他心跳差点漏掉一拍。

等他俩整理好仪容走出洗手间，果然很快就招来了异样的目光。Ngern朝他哼了一声还直摇头，“你也太夸张了吧，在这里？N'Min要是这样被人看到，看你怎么解释。”

“也许是Palm今天放的芥末太辣了。”手指轻轻抚摩着Min略微红肿的嘴唇，Na完全不在意这样私密的动作会不会被外人看到。Ngern翻了一个白眼，摆出一副他俩无可救药的表情。Na笑了，那只刚偷完腥的小猫也笑了。

这时开车送Min过来的P'Ammily刚好走到他们旁边，催Min差不多该回家了。几个粉丝见状赶紧围过来跟他要合影，Na就站在寿司店门口跟Min的家教聊了两句，两人的共同话题自然离不开Min。不一会Min也走了出来，只见小家伙一脸不高兴地上了P'Ammily的车，Na以为他又耍小孩子脾气，随便安抚了他几句。反正第二天他们还要共同出席别的活动，Na也没把这段小插曲放在心上。  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 14

Na去厨房拿果汁，刚转身被他压在冰箱门上，反复告诉自己还在生Na的气，好用怒火来掩盖这个吻有多么迫不及待，唇舌反反复复地纠缠，不断侵占对方呼吸的空间，想要他每一分每一秒都想着自己，而不是那该死的比赛，还有天晓得其它什么让Na这段时间心不在焉的事情。手也没闲着，粗鲁地扯开对方短裤，直奔主题。Na没有躲闪，任由他摸来摸去，不一会就快握不住了，手心几乎要被完全勃起的巨物灼伤，又硬又烫，红得像根烙铁。Min开始慌了，阳光透过厨房的半截窗帘洒进屋里，一切都看得清清楚楚，他却不确定下一步该怎么办。

“把我撩拨成这样就想撒手不管？”听起来和平时的调笑不一样，Na好像也生气了。一不留神就被对方推开，腰碰水槽的边沿，马上又被拉住，还以为Na是心疼他，人整个被翻转了压倒在宽大的流理台上，黑色的校裤连同内裤同时落到地上。Na取过一个画着希腊女神的瓶子，倒了满手的橄榄油，不同于以往的温柔，也没问他有没有准备好，手指就直接插了进去。Min难受地倒吸了口气，可是Na知道他身体的所有秘密，很快狡猾的手指就找到了致命的那一点，粗大的指节不停戳弄，疼痛和快感同时袭来，他连站都快站不稳了，还拼命咬紧嘴唇，仿佛是在跟Na比赛谁更生气，绝不让一丝愉悦的呻吟泄露出去。

今天的Na出奇的安静，Min宁肯他开口戏弄自己两句，这样一言不发，完全不知道Na在想什么。接下去要做的事彼此都心知肚明，然而Na的态度却让他生出些许畏惧，又忍不住期待到底会发生什么。不晓得Na从哪里找来的安全套，还来不及问Min就被从后面狠狠地贯穿了。身体好像被撕裂开来，疼得他眼泪都掉下来了，还好Na看不见，他强忍着哽咽，咬住手背，身后的人依然保持沉默，厨房里只剩下两个人杂乱的喘息和心跳，以及让人脸红心跳的肉体碰撞的声音。

Na的动作蛮不讲理，掐在胯间的大手把屁股托高，肉棒直直地插进去，又快又深。一个月没做，就像饿虎豺狼似的发狠往最里面冲撞，前端的巨棱顶到秘穴深处最敏感的地方，两三下Min就快受不了了。谁知Na却像一台机器，认准了就无情地反复捣弄，一次次弄得他又酥又爽，穴口被极度扩张，还咬着那根恶棍紧紧不放。他被操得浑身发软，腰都快断了，根本没意识自己早已踮起脚尖配合着Na的侵犯。当热辣的巴掌带着怒火落在臀瓣上时，Min几乎已经难以分辨哪里疼、哪里舒服，痛感反而成了新的快感来源，好久没做，被欲望唤醒的身体沉浸在Na给他所有的感官刺激中，刚才还软趴趴的性器，伴随着每一次抽打竟然翘得高高的，不时溢出前液。

明明是Na惹他生气，为什么他成了被惩罚的对象？而身体却在充满戾气的粗暴性爱中得到了可怕的快感。Min越想越委屈，一开口哭腔就收不住了，“我，讨厌你……最讨厌了，呜啊……”

还是没有说话，唯一回应他的只有Na变本加厉地顶弄。整个人趴在冷冰冰的台面上，泪水打湿了衣袖，却无法反抗身后的暴行，更无法阻止Na一意孤行直接把他送上欲望的顶峰，比以往任何一次都更激烈的高潮让他尖叫不已，就像Na之前说过那样哭喊着射了一地，把整洁的厨房弄脏了。Na还不肯放过他，高潮过后极度敏感的花心都快被他顶穿了，隔着安全套Min似乎都能感觉到Na射精的冲击。显然急需这场性爱作为发泄的不止他一个人，餍足过后，Na才缓缓从背后抱住他，久违的温存让Min一时不知要如何回应。

“嘶，好疼。”  
“你怎么了？”

直到将对方拥入怀中，他才知道Na在全国大赛期间肩伤复发，只打了一场比赛就只能伤退，决赛时眼睁睁看着队友被老对手吞武里大学横扫，遗憾摘银。想责怪Na为什么不早点告诉他受伤的事，话到嘴边，又忍住了，他怎么会不知道呢，外人看来经常嘻嘻哈哈的Na，自尊心其实比谁都高。Na需要的不是安慰，也不是可怜，他听P'Nean说过，参加全国大赛是兄妹俩的梦想，要不是队医拦着，Na肯定会带伤上阵，拼到最后一刻，而不是像现在这样懊恼沮丧。

Min轻轻抚摸着Na宽阔的背，不敢想像每一寸他都亲吻过的肌肤下隐藏着怎样的病痛。要不是Na开始跟他道歉，他都快忘了自己是来干什么的了。

“Min，对不起。你还在生气吗？”  
“作弊，这种时候谁还会生你的气啊！”

从进门以来终于看到Na笑了，原来能把Na逗笑是那么让人开心的一件事，Min都惊讶于自己的反应。一直以来都是Na在照顾他的情绪，包容他的任性，以前从未想过Na也会有情绪低落、心情不好的时候，也需要人细心体谅。思及此处Min再也抑制不住，侧过脸再次吻了Na，这一次没有赌气，也不再野蛮。他喜欢这个人，喜欢得无可救药。

等到两人都快因为缺氧而窒息，才恋恋不舍地结束这个绵长的吻，“见面会的事很抱歉，我之前担心法政和朱拉隆功年度足球赛的表演仪式排练会占用很多时间，戏剧社开年也有一大堆新的计划，生怕没法赶上原定二月底的那两个日期，一直到前几天才跟学长学姐他们商量好日程。对不起，我不是有意拖延时间，让Ohmmick后援会她们为难，前一段实在太多事情凑在一起，乱成一锅粥。”

Na一脸认真道歉的样子让他愈发心疼，他想叫Na干脆推掉一些社团活动，不要总是把自己弄得那么忙。可是想想Na的性格就知道不可能，表面上可能看不出来，Na骨子里的争强好胜谁都拦不住。Min无奈地叹了口气，挤出一个微笑想让Na安心。

“我就知道你不会生我的气，你妈妈刚才已经打电话来查证过你说要到我家过夜的‘口供’了。晚上让我再做一次好不好？我想……”Na在他耳畔说着比之前FaceTime聊天时还下流的情话，听得Min真是又羞又恼。

“Napian Permsombat！你少得寸进尺！”  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 13

“别以为我不知道你每次看见我穿这身校服脑子里都在想什么。”  
“噢？有本事倒是说说我在想什么？”

Min凑到他耳边，潮热的呼吸像海风，吹得他浑身躁动不安，“想…干…我。”

看到Min从乖学生样式的书包里掏出润滑剂和安全套简直格外的色情，不过Na已经没空想那么多了。在狭窄的车内空间摆脱彼此衣物的束缚不是一件容易事儿，当他抓住Min的脚踝褪去蓝短裤时，忍不住轻声笑出来。

“你敢笑我？！”  
“哈哈哈，不是不是，你别生气。我只是——年初刚认识你那会，你腿上还没毛呢。”

手指从脚踝抚上少年纤细的小腿，白皙的皮肤上覆盖了一层浅浅的绒毛，最近颜色略微变深，才有点青春期男生的模样。从下往上，掌心能更清晰地感觉到Min成长的印记，每一寸都爱不释手。

赤裸下半身躺在后座上的少年就像初生的猫咪，因为空间不够蜷缩着腿。Na俯下身想要吻他，却发现以这个姿势要完全靠近十分困难，只好先用手抚慰没耐心的小家伙。从胸口的小红点一路向下，最终停留在双腿之间，大掌完全覆盖住急需爱抚的青芽，反复来回摩擦。没几下Min就舒服得哼了出来，仰着头急切地想要更多。见Min这么快就情动的模样，Na也进入了临战状态，不过他只是轻啄了几下那诱人的粉唇，就令对方反转过来，改成趴跪之姿。掀开白衬衫的下摆，雪白的翘臀完全地展现在眼前，顾不上欣赏片刻，沾了润滑剂的手指就长驱直入，猫咪弓起腰乖乖配合着，变声期的声调叫得人心痒痒，Na恨不得马上就要了他。

“你老实说，嗯啊，你是什么时候开始想要跟我……这样……啊！”  
“这样是哪样？比如你不听话就把你压在课桌上操一顿？我想想，大概是从学小号摸大腿那场戏之后吧，你当着全剧组的面诱惑我，说什么只要是你主动我就没有负罪感。那天晚上拍送你回家的戏，又用眼神赤裸裸地引诱我，真想把你拖到路边没人的小巷里，让你尝尝勾引男人的后果。”

“你那是犯罪，那会儿我才……14岁，啊啊，就是那里，再来……”  
“谁让你有一百种送人下地狱的方法。我想要你都快想得发疯了，每天在片场都是煎熬，就看到你光着这双小白腿在我面前晃来晃去。”

“我以为，你会…你会快点上钩。”  
“小坏蛋！”

尽力弯下腰，Na用舌头取代了手指，他要给这个调皮的坏孩子一点惩罚。从来没有这种体验的少年失控似的尖叫出来，好像身后的快感要把他压垮一样扭动着腰肢。孰知他根本没有逃路，Na照着他皮肤上的红印再次卡住那不听话晃动的小屁股，舌头向更深的地方挺进，一点点打开湿热的内壁，从轻轻的戳弄到仔细的舔舐，回应他的是少年带着哭腔的乞求。

“想要是吧？说出来，说出来P'就给你。”  
“P'，求你，从后面……干我。”

Na也忍得十分辛苦，听到这句话便心满意足地抬起头，戴上套子一个挺身，粗大的阳具尽数埋入Min体内。撩起白衬衫，这时他可以尽情欣赏少年在他的操弄下弓起脊背形成的完美弧度。稍微用力一顶，身下的可人儿就会发出诱人犯罪的呻吟，伴随着小穴不断收缩夹紧，Na爽得根本停不下来。他双手死死掐住Min的腰，干得越来越深，炮身退到贪婪的入口处，又粗暴地顶到花心上，双球直撞在Min柔嫩的臀瓣上，几乎像是也要挤进去一样。肉体之间的撞击声和交合处粘稠的水声在车内空间不断回荡，后座的皮椅也在两人激烈的动作连带发出不寻常的吱吱声。被欲望吞噬的灵魂早已坠落，恨不得跟彼此融为一体。

“你还记不记得第20集在女校会议室里那张大桌子？我一直想像坐在上面，而你跪在我面前，不时抬起眼望着我，就像你在那场戏里演的那样，从下往上，透过长长的睫毛，想要又不敢要。我点了头，你才敢把我的老二全部吸进去，等我完全硬起来，你又乖乖地站起来，趴在桌子上，蓝短裤滑落到脚踝，衬衫下面光溜溜的，小脸羞红求我像这样狠狠地操你，因为从背后面能干到最深的地方，一炮让你爽上天。小穴被干得淫水一直淌，弄脏了人家的地毯，你还想要更多，花心像小嘴一样咬住我的老二不放，最后被我干哭了，还不停扭着小骚屁股，越干越紧，直到把我咬出来，精水全部射在你里面，烫得你舒服极了，哭喊着射了一地。”

“够了，不要…再说了，啊……啊啊！”

Min就这样被他插射了，可怜的花芽连碰都没碰一下，一道道精液洒在黑色的皮椅上，说不出的淫靡。Na也快马加鞭，享受着少年高潮后继续夹紧的快感，随之攀上了顶点。两个人一起倒在不算宽敞的后座上，黏糊糊的精液沾在衬衫上也没人管。

“服装组来问你讨这套校服怎么办？”Na的担心不无道理。“你忘了我以前也是念易三仓的？以后还想这么玩，大不了我可以穿初中时的校服，而且……短裤更短了。”

早就知道这个小鬼不好对付，Na还是笑着叹起气，过几天Min考试周见不到人，他打手枪又有新素材了。  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 12

家人早就睡了，黑暗中直接把Na拉进卧室，Min假装打开衣柜找睡衣，让Na先去洗澡。只见外套、牛仔裤、T恤逐一从门背后被扔出来，一颗心砰砰直跳，他和Na该做的都做过了，可是还从来没有在自己房间里……糟糕！暗暗自责都在想些什么有的没的，说不定Na出来就直接睡觉，毕竟排练了一整天，他也很累了。可是越想越停不下来，空调都开了好一会，脸颊还是热得发烫。

“Min，你再不进来水就要凉了喔。”

将浴室的门推开一条缝，他才意识到半天都没有听到莲蓬头的水声，Na躺在浴缸里张开双臂，一副请君入瓮的架势。水汽蒸腾模糊了视线，就算那是Na设下的陷阱，他也心甘情愿往里面跳。

身体被热水和Na的怀抱同时包围就让Min忍不住哼了一声，好舒服。他仰头靠在Na胸前，泡沫掩盖住两人的身体，在看不见的水面下，他大着胆子把手搭在Na的大腿上，不停抚摸着结实的肌肉，时不时还在大腿根部的禁区摸两把。

“对不起，P'Na，之前说了很任性的话。之所以提双人见面会，是因为我想再创造一个机会跟粉丝们见面，也是因为我想和你一起做这件事，我怕以后就没机会了。”他轻声解释到，Na收紧了环在他胸口的手臂，“我知道。”

“你不生我的气吗？”  
“气啊，可谁让我就喜欢你这个任性又自私的小鬼。”

Na不经意间的告白让他欣喜万分，但面子上总要揣着点，“我哪有？”Na在他耳后一阵轻笑，“我上周跟爸妈谈过了，他们答应不再强迫我出国，我准备考法政的B.J.M.专业，只要能兼顾好学业和工作，我爸就不会阻挠我继续玩音乐。虽然你签约Exact要当大明星了，可是我也会努力噢，不会输给你的！”

“你啊……”  
“我什么我？现在没话说了吧！”  
“我是说，你再这样摸来摸去，我可不敢保证你明天还能走路上台表演。”

一定是热气才让脸这么红，他都快把脑袋埋到泡沫里去了。好想要，压抑了几个星期的欲望早在踏入浴缸那一刻就被点燃了。Min也能感受到Na的热情，反正抵在他屁股后面的东西比什么都更有说服力。

“跟你开玩笑呢，你这儿肯定没套子，赶快给我洗干净滚去睡觉。”  
“那你就直接进来啊。”

说着他挪动身体让自己面朝Na跪在浴缸里，膝盖被硌得生疼，Na显然察觉出他的不适，赶紧托着让他一屁股坐在对方大腿上。那根蓄势待发的大家伙就直挺挺地顶在他臀瓣之间，Min顾不得那么多，伸手就开始自己拓展。Na的手指也加入了进来，就着浴缸里的水，很快Min就受不住了，又不知道如何开口，他双手环抱着Na，主动跟对方激烈地缠吻起来，啧啧的水声充满小小的浴室，津液顺着嘴角流淌出来，Min稍微退后，在两人之间拉出一条银丝。身体还在不断扭动，想要靠得更近，想要得到更多。

“快点嘛，P'，我早就想要你不戴套子，直接……直接给我。”

此时Na就像被挑逗起斗志的公牛，杀红了眼的样子让Min愈发兴奋。他配合着Na抬起腰，入口被巨大的顶端一点点撑开，然后慢慢地往下沉——

“呆会我可不会那么客气。不想把你爸妈吵醒的话，就咬着我的肩膀。”Min哪舍得咬，可Na突然猛地一按，粗大的肉棒尽数埋进他体内，撕裂般的疼痛让他别无选择，只好一口咬在对方巧克力色的肩膀上。“操！才几个星期没碰你就紧成这样，放松，宝贝。”

“还不是怪你……都不理我，跑去海边玩得那么开心，还骑摩托车载女生兜风。”身体上的痛楚让他把之前的不开心一股脑全说了出来。

“原来是吃醋了，我还以为等不到Min吃我的醋这一天。好高兴喔！”

那双大手在他后背温柔地上下抚摩，一边安抚下半身却一边不老实地往上顶，“对对对，都怪我。我不该冷落了宝贝，让我来好好补偿你吧。”身体在热水的作用下慢慢放松，接纳了Na的那处也习惯了粗长的入侵者，他试着微微抬腰又落下，感受着零距离肌肤相亲的奇妙，内壁被肉棒完全撑开，反复摩擦的压迫感让人欲罢不能，他甚至能感觉到柱身上的青筋凸起带来的刺激，还有龟头一下下戳弄花心那种致命的快感。开始还只是淹没在热水下面，渐渐的两人动作都越来越大，浴缸里的水随着Na的顶弄不断从边沿溢出，弄得浴室里满地都是水。

“我……啊，才没有吃醋。”  
“你没吃醋，宝贝只是把我的大香肠全部吃进去了。瞧你这腰扭得，早就想要了吧，你这欠操的小骚屁股。这段时间有没有自己玩过？”

Min委屈地摇摇头，Na还有心情拿他开玩笑。可他不得不承认，Na的声音，Na的手指，Na的怀抱，甚至在他体内肆虐的凶器，Na的一切都让他疯狂。

“你还记得我跟Kim闹翻那次么，你大晚上开车来找我，结果被反问了句想不想要我就头也不回地走了。嗯……啊，P'，好棒！”

“我当然记得。当时我担心得要命，你倒好，设了个局把我逮个正着。”

“是你……自己不听我的解释。那天晚上你走了以后，我梦见……啊，梦见你把我压在车前面，扒光了裤子，像打小孩一样抽我的屁股，然后从后面……狠狠地干我，啊啊！P'，不行……太深了，我要，不行，那里……啊啊啊！”

Min故意刺激着Na，如愿换来对方狂暴的进攻，专注得连话都不说了。紧紧搂着Na的后颈，任由他把自己钉在那根热铁上拼命操弄着。他知道Na快要到了，自己也被他干得前面翘得老高，于是不断收缩内壁，夹紧Na的大家伙，不让他出来。“P'，别啊。就在里面，我要你全部射进来，射给我。”

灼热的精液全部喷射在花心上，好多……好烫，前所未有的亲密感和集中爆发快感让Min也失控了，等他反应过来，浴缸里所剩不多的水已经被他弄脏了，而Na的肩膀上也留下短时间难以消散的牙印。

高潮过后Min餍足在靠在Na怀里，享受着恋人的大手在他全身游走，耐心地帮他洗头、洗澡又冲干净泡沫。恨不得就这样依偎下去，这一刻永远都不要结束。  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 10

Min是在面包和咖啡的香味中醒来的，狭小的单人宿舍并没有厨房，他睁开眼就看到只套了条短裤的Na在进门的小桌上鼓捣多士炉。

“抱歉，没有爱情片里第二天早晨浪漫而丰盛的床上早餐。多士和咖啡将就一下。”

随着Na转过身来，胸肌和人鱼线就自动加入了Min的豪华早餐。还缺点什么？视线慢慢往下……佛祖保佑，虽然是每个健康男生早上都会遇到的状况，但Na短裤里隆起的到底是什么妖魔鬼怪，昨晚就是那么大的家伙拿下自己的第一次？连Min都觉得自己咽口水的声音太明显了，以至于抹花生酱时不小心粘到手指上，自然而然把手指含进嘴里舔掉。他一直盯着Na的反应，Na也牢牢地注视着他的一举一动。

Na先吃完早餐，端着马克杯坐到豆包沙发上，笔记本往膝盖上一搁，不晓得在忙什么。Min只好一个人去洗澡换衣服，却意外在浴室里发现了好玩的东西——他以前嫌弃过的红黄配色的法政球衣，穿在身上实在太大了，不过他“正好”没拿裤子进来，就这么穿出去好了。

打开浴室门的那一刻，他就捕捉到了Na的视线。光着脚慢慢走近，球衣下空荡荡的下半身被空调一激，他不由地打了个冷战。Na见状把笔记本放到一边，他也就不客气地坐了下去。隔着一层布料，屁股不偏不倚压在Na两腿中间伏蛰的那根东西上。

“还没吃饱？”  
“不像某个已经二十岁的人，我还在长身体诶。”

没人能抗拒，这是他的长项——双手圈在Na厚实的肩膀上，以极其细微地动作扭着屁股试图唤醒身下的巨兽。在宽大的球衣遮掩下，一切罪恶只有Na和他越来越硬的大家伙知道。

“Min，今天我没时间陪你玩。一会把你送回去，我约了家人，每年生日都是和爸爸妈妈一起过。”  
“我们可以很快。我刚已经……准备好了。”

他发誓他几乎能看到Na听到这句话时露出捕猎者的獠牙，那双总让他想入非非的大手探进球衣里，所到之处皮肤好像被火点燃了，从背脊一节节往下抚摸，快感向上直冲大脑。等到Na再次来到昨晚刚被开发过的密处，粗大的指节就被润滑剂弄湿了。

“对不起，P'Na，我不小心倒太多了。”Min摆了一个自认为最无辜的鬼脸，他最喜欢出其不意让Na露出吃惊的神情。适时抬起身体跪在沙发上，好让Na褪去后一层阻碍，和安全套的包装一起被随意扔在地板上，简单的动作在他看来却色情无比。

“说实话，拍第25集沙发那段戏时，你一直硬着吧。那么宽松的运动裤都快遮不住了。”腰被Na掐住，巨炮就抵在入口处，Min还不忘调侃寿星，那时两人之间可谓剑拔弩张，说不清道不明的情愫同时在角色和演员之间暗涌。“因为我嫉妒。”Na的声音突然变得低哑，Min知道他说的是谁。

“那有什么好嫉妒的？我跟她什么都没做过。”  
“不不不，宝贝。嫉妒是最好的春药。”

说着身体就被贯穿了，本能地想要后仰躲避，却被那根热楔死死地钉住，Na还趁机咬住暴露出来的颈项。感觉整个人都在Na掌控之中，像猎物被咬住一样不能动弹。昨晚疯狂的一切还历历在目，他知道Na的控制欲有多可怕。但Min从来就不知道什么是害怕，双手撑在Na精壮的胸肌上，借力跟Na抗衡。用挑衅的眼神俯视着在他身下的男人，不管那双在他屁股上揉捏的大手让他有多舒服，他总想要更多。扭动着腰肢配合Na的节奏，在他向上顶弄时往下沉腰，用小穴把那根大家伙完全含进去，让Na插到身体更深的地方，娇嫩的内壁被肉棒反复碾压的快感令人目眩神晕。不停的上下晃动恍如骑在一匹种马身上，粗长的性器操得Min欲仙欲死，他也拼命夹紧，换来Na更猛烈的攻击。随着两人激烈的动作，挂在Min肩膀上的球衣也岌岌可危，领口裸露的地方，雪白的肌肤被情潮一点点染红，小小的寝室里春情荡漾。

“你闭着眼睛装睡勾引我时，我就想在那个沙发上干你，把你操得腿都合不拢。”  
“我哪有……啊啊，勾引你？”

说完Na停止下身的动作，Min被那双大掌按在Na的大腿上，含在体内的巨物似乎还在膨胀，故意慢慢地顶在花心上不断研磨，就在Min受不了折磨开口求饶时，Na又开始新一轮的进攻，这时Min已经没有力气再跟对方周旋，任由他抱着自己上下顶弄，双手攀上Na宽阔的背，高潮像火山喷发的岩浆席卷全身，过载的快感无处宣泄，只有指尖在后背上留下一道道情动的痕迹。  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 9

Na反手把Min困在自己和门板之间，就着对方还没适应房间里的黑暗，勾住后颈直接将人压在门背后亲了上去，侵占那张不管听不听话都让他着迷的小嘴，尽情地吸吮少年甜美的津液。Min的回应同样热烈，小舌不断跟他的纠缠，一声声娇吟叫得人骨头都酥了，刚才在众人面前帮他擦汗时就试图“越轨”的小手现在更是大胆，可因为看不见，解开皮带和拉链就在Na胯间摸索花了半天，笨拙得要命。更糟糕的是Na被他一阵乱摸撩拨得浑身燥热，暂时放开双手，顺着对方的动作抬高双手，脱下的长袖衫被扔到一边。而Min似乎不满这个动作中断了他们的亲密接触，双手撑在Na胸膛上，十指轻轻抚摩着他精壮的身躯。直勾勾的眼神在漆黑的房间里放着光，猎物仿佛变身猎手，Min忽然低下头用唇舌展开攻击，从颈侧的动脉到中间的喉结，从锁骨到乳首，像刚长出利齿的小兽啃咬着最心爱的玩具，只要稍微使点劲咬出点牙印，就立刻收回武器，改用湿热的灵舌温柔地舔舐，每一寸肌肤都流连忘返，勾得Na更是欲火中烧。惊喜于小家伙竟如此迷恋他的身体，但他早已打定主意，今晚要让Min彻底地为他疯狂。

Na弯下腰扯开Min牛仔裤的动作显然熟练多了，隔着内裤就开始用舌尖勾勒小家伙的形状，Min哪试过这种花活，不一会就支起小帐篷来。Na满意地看着自己的杰作，趁Min不注意扒下已经湿漉漉的内裤，把少年整个含进嘴里。

“啊啊！P'Na……啊，嗯啊。”强烈而直接的快感把未经人事的男孩送上了云霄，尤其在视觉几乎看不到的情况下，Na知道在黑暗中偷尝禁果有多刺激。他继续埋首在男孩胯间，努力把他含得更深，可爱的小家伙在他嘴里突突地跳动，不知所措的双手像抓救命稻草似的抓住他的短发，好像拿不定要推开还是要凑近。他爱极了少年如此青涩的反应，稍微退后，改用舌头逗弄顶端，极度敏感的身体像一张弓似的展开，双手还不忘逗弄了两侧的小球。Min被他玩得大口喘着气，靠在门上几乎动弹不得。

“乖，等我一下。”他打开桌上的台灯，从抽屉里取出润滑剂和安全套。再回到Min面前，粉色的性器依然翘得老高，还流出了些许前液，一看就急需爱抚。“别急，今晚有的是时间。”

“上……上次你就说慢慢来，这次不可以快点嘛？”真是本性难移，想要的时候就开始命令人。Na干脆如他所愿，两根沾湿的手指绕到他身后，毫无预警地一起戳了进去，“你是说像这样？”男孩像是意识到自己的失态，赶紧用手捂住嘴，呜咽声还是从指缝间溜了出来。Na得意地听到那声调随着他不断调整手指的角度和力度，变得越来越甜腻。这时再用湿热的口腔包围住前面，肆意地吸吮舔弄，前后夹击之下Min再也坚持不住了，浓稠的精液射全射到他嘴里。Na把少年的精华一口啐到手里，继续增援身后的火力点，很快三根手指就可以顺畅地进进出出，粘腻的水声在面积不大的单人寝室里格外清晰。

释放过一次的少年无力地仰着头，被情欲烧红的小脸愈发娇艳动人。Na起身想把他抱到床上再继续，谁知Min拉住他的手臂，“就在这里。”真是胡闹，第一次怎么可能用那么难的姿势？他就算精虫上脑也舍不得弄疼这个总不按常理出牌的小坏蛋。

见他不说话，Min伸出手指把松垮垮挂在他胯间的牛仔裤又往下拉了一点，下面那根巨物呼之欲出，“还是说你不行？”Na都惊异于自己被激怒的速度，直接用牙齿咬开安全套的包装，好，是他自找的。抬起少年光溜溜的细腿，Na什么都没说就提枪上阵，“操！怎么还是那么紧？”站姿本来就不易，对方又毫无经验，只会嘴上逞能，现下才进去一点点就疼得龇牙咧嘴，Na被他夹得也满头大汗，一时不上不下地两人都不好受。可是Min好像铁了心一定要这么玩，只见他咬紧下唇，费劲地扭动腰肢主动迎合。

“真是个的坏孩子。”  
“哪有，我最近明明一直都很听话。嗯…啊，我那么乖，P'Na都不奖励好孩子吗？”

Na再也受不了对方这么幼稚又火辣的勾引，狠心往上一顶，整根全插了进去。只等Min稍微适应了一点，就急火攻心似的把对方压在门上猛干起来。少年被他顶得话都说不出来，咿咿呀呀的声音在他耳畔犹如淫声浪语，Na再次袭上被咬得充血的薄唇，试图用温柔的吻安抚少年。下半身的动作却依然凶狠，几乎全部抽出来，又重重地顶进去，每一下巨棱都无情地摩擦过那点，撞得缺乏经验的小处男在快感的巨浪中浑身颤抖，脚底发软，一只腿早就难以支撑，最后不得不低声跟他求饶。

“P'Na，不要……好深，那里，不行啊。”  
“谁不行？宝贝，你可得好好说清楚。”

略带哭腔的声音越发刺激着Na，干脆双手托起Min的屁股，只让对方后背倚着门，这样一来Na便能侵犯到更深的地方，怒胀的肉棒干得也就更卖劲。刚才还趾高气昂的小家伙，只剩下两条小细腿无助地在空中蹬来蹬去，白长了那么高的个儿，身上那叫一个瘦，Na轻轻松松就能把他整个人抱在怀里操干。可怜门板随着两人激烈的动作也发出唧唧吱吱的声响，跟Min的呜咽声几乎是此起彼伏。

“下次还敢不敢说我不行？”  
“不敢了，不敢了，啊啊啊……太大了。”

Na欺负了他半天，最终还是把Min抱到床那边，小心翼翼地把他放在柔软的被褥上，就像豌豆公主一样。有别于上次跪在地毯上惩罚性的性爱，此时此刻Na才有机会好好打量少年深陷情欲中的模样，孩童般柔和的轮廓在这一年间慢慢变得有棱有角，十个月前那个毫无顾忌往他怀里钻的小家伙，现在被欲望逼得哭红了眼，双腿大开躺在他床上，等待他继续疼爱。Na几乎忘了自己从见到Min的第一面起就在肖想这一刻，忘了中间经历了多少自我克制的苦闷和妒火烧心的挫败。想要让Min为他而疯狂，而他又何尝不是早就为少年神魂颠倒。

他重新进入为他而敞开的身体，柔软而湿热的秘穴紧紧咬着他不放。为了抑制射精的冲动，他不得不慢下来，抽插的幅度也变小了，顶端抵在脆弱的花心上不断磨蹭，慢慢享受少年美妙的身体带来的致命快感。这一来Min被他弄得更是酥痒难耐，湿润的眼角和再次高高翘起的性器都在流泪，内壁被巨大的炮身撑开，却还在拼命地收缩夹紧。无助的双手快要把床单都抓破了，蓦地一抬手，不小心碰响了床头的音乐闹钟，平时Na最讨厌的歌声突然间变得像首进行曲，催化出更多肾上腺素。

"I waited for a thousand years. For you to come and blow me off my mind."

Na俯下身和Min十指相接，牢牢地把少年按在床上。他等了太久，就是为了这个与对方灵肉结合、水乳交融的时刻，哪怕自己的世界因此而爆炸也愿意赴汤蹈火、在所不辞。

“你根本不知道，我想要你想要了多久。”动情的告白伴随着猛烈的进攻，肉刃凶狠地侵犯着Min身体最隐秘的地方，最后他用尽所有的力气将自己深深埋在少年体内，高潮来临时整个世界天旋地转，他把所有想发泄的一股脑全射了出来。身下人则在他粗鲁的动作下再次攀上顶点，尖叫着射得他满身都是。Na也懒得管那么多，重重地倒在Min身旁，半只手臂将少年揽入怀中，闭上眼餍足地呼吸着对方的气息。

“P'Na，咳……生日快乐。”  
“小傻瓜，嗓子都叫哑了。快点睡吧。”

午夜他打开手机，在Instagram上更新了一段生日感言。末了还特别感谢Min成为第一个在11月14日当天为他送上生日祝福的人。  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 8

Na肯定也想要吧，宽松的运动裤下面硬硬的东西已经抵着他了。Min试探着抬头，就看到Na喉结滑动的模样。

“我知道你想要什么。你想要我现在就把你扔到床上，直接上你，越粗暴越好，你甚至想要我弄疼你，因为你喜欢被需要、被索取的感觉。等明天早上你就可以光明正大地后悔今晚的冲动了，假装什么都没发生过，再去找下一个为你迷得神魂颠倒的傻瓜。”

Na掐着脖子把他压倒在床边，力气不大，呼吸却越来越急促，因为Na的描述听起来很诱人。他仰着头，Na的下颌线被阴影笼罩，隐约可见成年男人才有的胡茬，Min想抬手去摸，却被Na制止了，“转过去。”他只得乖乖地翻身，脸埋在被单里，下半身则趴跪在地毯上，牛仔裤被脱掉，然后是内裤，赤裸的皮肤因为对未知刺激的期待而颤栗。

“你别想得逞，至少不是在今晚，宝贝。”单是这两个字背后包含的无限可能，就让Min忍不住颤抖了一下，热流不断向下半身涌动。“我们只会按我的方式来，我保证你不会忘记今晚，我会慢慢地把你的小洞操开，你会爽得忘记自己的名字。那种灼烧感将在未来好几天都伴随着你，每走一步你都会记得我在你身体的感觉。”

冰凉的液体减少了被异物侵入的不适感，那是Na的手指，纤长而骨节分明，指腹因为攀岩和打球留下粗糙的硬茧，他曾经无数次因为想博得粉丝的尖叫而握住那双手。现在什么都看不到，那种熟悉感觉被放大了数倍。Na果然如他所说，耐心地开发他的身体，也许是耐心过头了，本不是接纳异物的地方变得湿滑，几乎是不由自主地收缩，像是无声的邀请。果然身后传来了脱掉衣物悉悉索索的声音，接着那根硬得不行的热铁夹在他臀瓣之间不断磨蹭，那个时刻终于要来了。

“想要吗？”

想要的发狂。Min跪在地上高高地撅起屁股，Na就在他身后，他毫无顾忌地把自己最隐秘的地方坦露在对方面前，这是他能想到的最大的虔诚。

“你可能已经习惯了，当你想要任何东西的时候，总会有人愿意跪在你面前双手呈上，只为了让你开心。可惜在我这里行不通，想要，就得靠自己来争取。今晚我不会插进去，但我仍然会让你高潮。如果还想要更多，就要看你今后的态度了。”

Na的声音十分平静，三根手指却一齐发力，指尖触碰到身体内某个地方时，Min整个人差点从地上弹起来，陌生的快感仿佛甜美的毒酒，尝一口就忘不了。找准那一点之后，Na开始集中攻击，手指来来回回无情地戳弄着他，有更多的液体在那里聚集，好半天他才反应过来咕叽的水声来自无法启齿的那处。他就像在岸边垂死挣扎的鱼儿，身体忍不住来回蠕动，配合着Na进出的动作，好让对方顶到更深的地方，全然不顾膝盖被地毯磨得火辣辣的生疼。正如Na所说，他想要更多，可他知道Na向来说话算话，今晚就这样吊着他也不是没可能。

“P'Na……求你，啊，嗯啊。”  
“嘘，小声点。别让我爸妈听到。他们一直都以为你是个乖巧可爱的好孩子，你也不想让他们知道你大晚上一个人跑来我家，就是为了跪在我面前求我操你吧？”

羞辱的语言刺激着他的感官，可无法抑制的欲望冲动Min什么都想不起来，他渴望被Na完全占有。急得满头大汗，却不得不低头把止不住的喘息埋在Na的枕头里，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。Na像是可怜他，抽出手指，把巨大的龟头抵在那处，激得他一阵哆嗦，入口的肉环紧紧吸着火热的肉棒，被挤出来淫液弄得湿哒哒的。

“夹紧点。”

又被Na耍了。最后那根热铁插进他双腿之间，带出更多的淫液顺着臀缝流到大腿内侧，给Na提供了最好的润滑。模拟着性事的快速抽动，又粗又硬的大家伙直接侵入Min从未被人触碰过的地方，两腿之间娇嫩的皮肤承受着无法言喻的热辣摩擦。伴随着肉体碰撞的声响，每次Na靠近，他都能清晰地感觉囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的触感，更不用说硬硬的耻毛一直挠搔着秘穴敏感的入口，异样的快感席卷他所有感官，他害怕极了，不知道这场陌生的情事何时是个头，又情不自禁夹紧双腿，想像自己被Na插进去的样子。

Min因为害怕被发现而尽力压抑自己的声音，除了身后人规律的呼吸，Na的卧室里显得过分的安静，好像并没有人在做那么羞耻的事情。这种反差让Min莫名地更加兴奋，早在被Na玩弄后面时，前面早就硬得发疼了，他伸出手偷偷抚慰自己，却因为身体被撞得前后摇晃，半天都不得章法，总差点什么。

只听得耳边一声轻笑，一只大手绕道身前握住了他的手，红肿的性器被完全围拢，被迫跟着Na的节奏反复套弄。而腿间的律动也变本加厉，磨得他皮肤发疼。他终于明白Na之前的意思了，虽然没有直接插入，但他已经能想像出明天穿着短裤去上学，每走一步棉质面料都会碰到大腿内侧的擦痕，站也不是，坐也不是，更不用说膝盖下方一道道被地毯磨出来的红印，他头一次讨厌自己皮肤为什么那么白。

“在想什么？宝贝。”  
“啊，会……会被发现的。”  
“那不正是你想要的吗？”

Na手上撸动的速度越来越快，Min被弄得浑身发软，几下花活他就射在自己和对方的手里。夹在双腿间的东西也退了出去，没一会就听到身后一声低吼，有热热的液体喷射在屁股上，他感觉自己被玩弄了大半天的穴口还一张一合地吸进去不少。看不到，但他知道那就是这个夜晚最真实的写照，Na施舍了一点他想要的东西，结果是他更疯狂地渴求更多。

事后清理只是几张纸巾的功夫，很快Na就一副什么都没发生过的样子，整理好着装准备送他离开。而他连站起来都觉得费劲，膝盖酸软无力，大腿的不适更是难以启齿。一点温存都没有，Na就跟家人打招呼说要开车送他回去，还说呆会就直接去Rangsit那边本科校区的宿舍过夜。

“想都别想。”话还没出口，Na就知道他在打什么鬼主意了，“我要上课，你也要上课。”

Min没有接嘴，Na却还没说完，“没有下一次。”他心里一沉，只觉得车灯照亮的前路也变得暗淡了。“除非你搞清楚自己到底想要什么，而不是一味地逃避。Nean跟你炫耀有我这个好哥哥，你就赌气去找Oat；跟Oat搞砸了，又跑来找我；下一次你还想跑去哪里？半个月前我就叫你跟家人好好谈谈，别说他们不理解你，你先扪心自问有没有努力去他们沟通。一进家就关上门塞上耳机，问题还在那儿，不会凭空消失，你一天拖一天没用的。”

夜晚的风吹散了暑气，郊外的星空比市区璨烂多了，Min看着窗外快速飞过的街景。如果说P'New的话真切地刺痛了他，他还可以选择愤怒，而Na的话则让他无处可躲。他随手把玩着Na车里的一个宣传小册子，明天是更坏还是更好的另一天，答案完全取决他自己。


	14. Apr 18, 2016

回答他的只有满室暧昧的喘息。Na也准备开动了，拉着T恤的边沿往上卷，少年光洁的裸背呈现在他面前，像只小野猫在伸懒腰。他俯下身握住对方的腰，从尾椎骨开始，一节节亲吻凹陷的背部曲线，温热的舌尖留下细细密密的吻痕。Min在他身下像触电般不停扭动着腰肢，当他从下到上又再次回到腰眼反复地舔弄，小家伙再也受不住这般甜蜜的折磨，腰一软直接倒在床上。Na顺手脱掉俩人剩下的衣物，也跟着回到床上，侧身在Min身边躺下。他从背后抱住Min，把少年整个身体都嵌入自己的怀抱中，两人四肢纠缠在一起，雪白无暇的肌肤和他的小麦色形成强力的视觉对比。少年似乎对他顶在臀瓣之间的硬物有所不满，在他怀里扭来扭去，Na伸手从Min腋下牢牢地钳住不听话的小坏蛋，一边用手指玩弄着他胸前的小红点，一边在他泛红的耳后不断啃咬舔舐。多个敏感点都被控制，Min的嘤咛也变了调，勾得人心猿意马。

“你再动我可不客气了。昨晚把你饿着了是吧，别急，现在就喂饱你，小馋猫。”

Na戴上放在床头已经撕开包装的安全套，就着侧身位从后面顶了进去，扩张过的小穴又湿又热，紧实的内壁立刻覆了上来，爽得他差点控制不住，定了好一会才开始慢慢地抽插。虽然看不见少年的脸，随着他的顶撞，那一声声像是痛苦又无比快乐的娇喘却鼓励着他往更深的地方进犯。他架起Min的一条腿，半个身子嵌到双腿之间，不停地收腹挺腰，粗长的阳物直捣花心，多余的润滑剂顺着两人交合的地方被挤了出来，床单也被弄得黏答答的。

这个体位对Na而言能节省很多体力，他也不急，九浅一深地捣弄着那贪吃的小穴。痛快地紧了，便停下来缓一缓，再开始新一轮的冲刺，快感不断堆积，一个浪头高过一个浪头。Min就不行了，花心被顶弄得又酥又痒，前面的花茎早已抬头，身后人却坏心地拧着他的胳膊，不许他自己解决。两人的身体就这么扭曲地交缠在一起，抵死缠绵。

“在日本的时候有没有想P'？”  
“想……想啊。”  
“哪里想？”

少年被情欲折磨得六神无主，他下意识弓着身子好跟Na贴得更紧，只盼深埋在体内那根大肉棒再往里捅一捅，好挠搔到他最痒的地方。连Na掰开双唇，伸进两根手指在他嘴里不停搅弄，也只能咿咿呀呀地任人摆布。

“这里想是吧？”说着Na抽出指头，津液从嘴角被带了出来，Min还来不及想那么多，手指就从下面挤了进去。再次被异物侵入的不适感让他一阵惊呼，可很快就得了好处，手指能更灵活地抚弄娇嫩的内壁，而肉棒则专心往小穴深处猛撞。第一次同时体验两种不同的刺激，简直魂都快被Na撞飞了，花心被反复地蹂躏，Min爽得双腿乱蹬，波浪式的快感席卷全身，脚趾头都舒服得卷起来了。

“别以为一个高达手办就够抵消你这十几天欠的账。”Na狠了心要把少年吃干抹净，另一只手掐住前面高高翘起的小可爱，不准他偷跑。

“那里，还要……P'Na，啊啊啊，好深。我想……我想射。”  
“乖，等等跟P'一起。”

Min对Na无穷无尽的腰腹力量几乎绝望了，他的腰被操干得已经挺不起来，对方却没有要停下来的意思。好想射，深陷情事中的少年忍不住哭了出来，又害怕被人听到，只好侧过脸把呜咽声埋在枕头里。

Na见怀中人整个都被染上了情潮，明白他已快到极限，不由地加快了抽插的速度，粗糙的手掌握着已经被前液弄湿的粉色花茎，几下大力的套弄，两人同时攀上了顶峰。被刻意延长的高潮让两人都情不自禁地叫了出来，Min直接射到了自己胸膛上。等Na退出去起身穿衣服，高潮余韵中的少年还软绵绵躺在他床上，白皙的胸前星星点点地沾了几道浊液，要多色情有多色情。要不是昨晚答应要早点送他回去，Na真想就这么扑过去，看着那张被情欲烧红的小脸从正面再干他一炮。

回去的路上小野猫终于乖多了，下车前又在车里亲了半天，才依依不舍地道别。送走Min，放松下来的Na才意识到自己有多累，可是新一天的排练又快开始了，他还得打起精神继续努力。一开工又忙到夜里，经纪人提醒他为公司前辈的演唱会发宣传海报的事差点忘了，赶紧拿出手机更新Instagram。就在他查看当天之前的其它更新时，又一张新的图片刷新出来了，这个点钟Min不仅没睡，还复制了他的全部内容发了一模一样的海报。

“都快凌晨一点了，明天开学你还不赶快去睡觉！”FaceTime刚接通Na就开始训斥不听话的小屁孩。

“我……只是在等你说晚安。”屏幕上委屈的小眼神看得他又是生气又是心疼。

“哎，我知道了。晚安，我的小宝贝，你赶快去睡觉。还有，以后你不用帮我们公司发广告，那几个前辈你都不认识吧。”

少年收起可怜兮兮的表情，嘟着嘴趾高气昂地说，“你这个没良心的，我的粉丝比你多耶，就帮你们公司打广告，怎么着？”


End file.
